When James met Lily
by Twink
Summary: Your basic l/j with a little twist. They all meet but dont' arrive @ Hogwarts. That's part 2. s/l flirting. PG to be on the safe side. r/r please review, flames welcome. My first fic, enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1

James:

I saw her. She was standing next to a woman that might be her mother and a horse – faced, bony girl with a disdained look on her face. She had beautiful red hair that flowed behind her like a sheet of silk. Her green eyes darted nervously about, as though looking for someone. I walked over to her.

Lily: 

He walked over to me. He had funny black hair and sparkling blue eyes. 

"You need help?" he asked. I looked at his trunk. On top was perched an eagle _owl_. 

"Er, yeah, How do you get onto the platform?"

"Just walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you should see a scarlet steam engine. I'm James by the way. James Potter."

"Lily Evans. Oh, this is my mother and my, er, sister. Petunia."

"Nice to meet you. Well, see you on the other side." He walked casually to the barrier and leaned against it gently. He vanished. 

"Well, mom, Nia, see you on the Christmas Holidays okay? I'll write to you often."

"Have a good year sweetie. Tell us if anything interesting happens." She winked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Get going, you'll miss the train."

James:

I fell through to the other side. I looked around. I was completely lost. The platform was packed with hassled looking witches and wizards. I looked over and saw a scared looking boy. I gave him a feeble smile, and he returned it. He turned back to his mother and hugged her. I lugged my trunk to a compartment in the front. It was empty except for a weary looking boy with light brown hair and eyes. 

"Hi. I'm James. What's your name?"

"Remus," he said. He didn't look eager to talk.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Our compartment door opened. A tall, lanky boy with black hair and dark brown eyes came in. He looked around at Remus who was sitting there with a distant look on his face and me looking up at him waiting for him to speak.

"You two need to lighten up. The name's Sirius. Sirius Black."

"I'm James, this is Remus." 

Lily:

I walked reluctantly to the barrier. What if nothing happened? What if it only worked on wizards? I did exactly what James had done. I leaned against the barrier. I stumbled through and almost fell down. A pair of strong hands caught me. 

"Oh, you almost had a bad fall there. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." I looked up to see a tall boy, sixteen at least, holding me a foot from the ground. He had bright red hair, like me. 

"I'm Arthur Weasley. I'm in my fifth year here at Hogwarts."

"Lily Evans, first year."

"Oh, I remember being a first year. Good luck at the sorting. I have to go Molly's waiting for me on the train. Nice meeting you Lily."

"Same here Arthur." I picked up my trunk and heaved it to a compartment in the front. I opened the door and saw James. Thank God for friendly faces. His face split into a smile when he saw me and I felt myself blushing. No one was ever happy to see me. I pushed it down. I smiled back.

"Hey James. Can I sit?"

"Sure. Oh, by the way, this is Remus and Sirius." He pointed in turn to a weary looking boy and a cute tall one. "Guys, this is Lily, what did you say your last name was?"

"Evans."

"Right. Sorry about that." The compartment door opened again and there stood a scrawny, scared looking boy.

"C-c-can I-I s-s-s-si-sit h-here?" he stuttered.

"Sure," I said. He looked grateful. 

"Th-Th-thanks," he muttered quietly.

"Jeez, nervous?" asked Sirius. We all laughed. That broke the ice. We all loosened up a bit after that. 

"I'm Peter by the way."

"Well, that cute one over there is Lily," I blushed, "That's Remus, That one with the weird hair is James and I'm Sirius." He flashed me a grin, and I blushed even worse. 

"Excuse me," I muttered. I left for another compartment to calm down.

James:

After Lily had left, I stared at Sirius. 

"How on earth can you be that forward with girls? I'd love to be able to do that," I stammered, amazed.

"Just pretend they aren't there. She is cute ain't she?"

"Yeah," whispered Remus. It was the first thing to emerge from his lips since before Sirius came. I stared. I had an unattractive habit of staring

"I'm gonna go talk to her," I said. "I think you scared her a little." I left the compartment in search of Lily. 

At last I found her in an empty compartment, trying to calm down. 

"Lily," I said as walked through the door.

"Oh, hey James. You startled me."

"He's was just kidding around, you know."

"Yeah, I know, it still embarrassed me a little. Don't any _girls _go to this school?"

"Well, there's _me_," said a girl from behind. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and bright, dancing blue eyes. "I'm Saria by the way. What's your name?"

"Lily, and this is James."

"Hello," she said, looking James up and down.

"Do you by any chance know Sirius Black? He's the exact same way with girls." She laughed. 

"That old git got into Hogwarts? Oh, he's gonna die when he sees me."

"Why?"

"I know him, very well." 

"Then lets go back to our compartment. He's there. Probably laughing at me."

We walked back to the compartment, Lily talking animatedly to Saria and I walking a few steps behind taking in her beauty.

Lily:

"He's so in love with you!" I shouted at her.

"Good. He's cute."

"You people are eleven. What ever happened to jacks?"

"What?"

"It's a game where you bounce a ball and pick up as many jacks as you can."

"What are jacks?"

"They're little metal things with points."

"Why would you want to play with anything pointy?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever you say Lils."

"Since when have you been calling me Lils?"

"Since now. You need a nickname."

"Should I cal you Sas?"

"If you want to."

"Alright, we're Sas and Lils! We're here. When I say, 'sorry I ran out on you like that…' come in, okay?"

"Got it." I opened the compartment door. 

"Hey Lily. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, sorry I ran out on you like that…"

The door opened and in walked Saria in full glory.

"Sirius, you old git! Come now is that anyway to treat your ex-neighbor ex-girlfriend?" Sirius had gone pale.

"One that dumped me heartlessly, yes. Lily, what are you doing with this devil woman?"

"She's my friend."

"No she's not. She's not to be trusted. Lily, take my advice and stay away from her. She doesn't care about you."

"Since when have you been making decisions for me?"  
" When you became my girlfriend."

"I'm no one's girlfriend. Just cause you like me, doesn't mean I like you."

"Jeez Lily, the world doesn't revolve around you! Yes, you're cute, big deal! I've seen a lotta cute girl in my time. I'm sticking up for you as a friend! You're a girl; you're my friend! Girl plus friend equals girlfriend!"

"Don't bite my head off Sirius. I just hope your bite isn't worse than your bark!"

"I'm not a dog Lily!"

"Yes you are!" I stormed out.

Chapter 2

James:

Remus, Peter and I sat stunned for a few minutes after Lily stormed out. Saria turned and walked out behind her with a satisfied look on her face. I ran out behind her and pulled her back. 

"Don't you ever bother us again. Stay away from Lily. I swear, if you weren't a girl, I'd hit you."

"Why don't you?"

"What?" 

"Hit me. Go on hit me."

"I'm too much of a person to hit you. You are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe."

"Ouch, that hurt!" she shouted, sarcasm dripping from her voice like a broken tap. "James you're so cool, wait uh, uh, uh tpthbttt!" she had given me a thumbs up and raised it above her head with every 'uh' and when she gave me a raspberry, she brought her thumb down in a thumbs down motion. 

"Go to Hell 'Sas'!" I almost spat at her but I heard Lily come storming back. 

"Sas, you're supposed to be making a stand with me, not flirting with James."

"Potter over here just gave me a little factoid of what he thinks of me. I won't bother you again. Bye Lils, see you when we get to Hogwarts." She left me stunned and Lily glaring at me. 

"What did you say to her?"

"Listen, Lily, even if you don't believe Sirius, I do. I'm looking out for you, you seem to nice to be hurt." I saw her start blushing again. "Come back to the compartment? I think Sirius will apologize sincerely enough for even you, if we beat it into him," he added, laughing. She smiled. It was my turn to blush. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thanks James. I think we're going to be great friends."

"Potter, I don't get it, how come _you_ get her? I'm the one that's always complimenting her and I come to apologize and I find you hugging her," said Sirius. He cried noisily and obviously fake for a few seconds then cleared his face. "Eh, I'm over it," he laughed. We went back to the compartment.

"Sirius, am I that easy to get over?" He turned to me.

"What's the right answer?" he asked. Lily punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Watch out for her. She's a regular tabby cat, that one is. Temper

Lily, temper."

"At least I'm not a stray dog!" Lily laughed, poking Sirius in the stomach.

He giggled like a schoolgirl. 

"Get a room you two!" I joked. Lily turned to me a glared at me. "I'm 

kidding! You're right Sirius, she has got a temper."

Lily:

When James said, "Get a room you two!" I nearly died. Yes I liked Sirius, he was cute, but James had an odd mystique about him as well. 

"Hey, you'll end up with her before I do buddy. You two have the perfect chemistry."

"As if! I mean no offense James but really! I don't think I'd ever go out with a friend." That was a lie, if he asked, yes would be my immediate answer. 

"What about me?" asked Sirius in a puppy dog sadness (faked as usual). 

"Sorry bud. New rule, no dating friends." As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't. James's face fell slightly. 

"Deal," said Sirius. "You aren't even that cute anyway…" I opened my mouth in wide eyed disgust. 

"Hey doggie, don't push it!" I said warningly. We went back to the compartment to find Remus and Peter deep in discussion about Arithmancy. 

"You two, you'd think we'd be entering our third year!"

"I've already started thinking about what subjects I'm going to take," said Peter. "I'm such a failure at magic. I was so happy when I got in. Have you guys thought about what house you want to be in yet?"

"Gryffindor" was everyone's simultaneous answer. 

A voice came floating throughout the cabin: "We will be reaching Hogwarts shortly. Please change into your robes if you haven't already. Leave your luggage on the train. It'll be taken up for you tonight. Prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl are supposed to meet with the heads of their houses for the new password. You will not miss the sorting."

"See you in a bit then," I said as I left to change into my new Hogwarts robes. 

"Oh, stay Lily, we're all friends here," pleaded Sirius. 

"In a fantasy world, for you that is, I would stay. Welcome to the real world. Is all you ever think about girls?"

"Let me think…"

"That should be hard work," laughed Remus. I hadn't heard much from him over the course of the trip. He was quiet, but he stung. I liked him immediately. 

"Ha! Good one Remus. Got any others, don't be ashamed to speak up," chortled James. 

"See you in a bit," I said as I left to change.

James:

Lily left to change into her robes. I half agreed with Sirius, why wouldn't Lily stay? We're all friends, right? None of us had impure thought, Sirius perhaps, but the rest of us just thought of her as a friend. 

I kicked open my trunk half in anger, half because I was too lazy to bend over and open it. 

"Mad?" asked Remus, smiling. He was on a roll with those sharp comments.

"No, really?" asked Sirius sarcastically. 

"Perceptive, quite," put in Peter. 

"Shut up guys. I'm too lazy to bend over."

"Oh, I think someone else besides shaggy over there wanted me to stay." Lily had appeared at the door. She was smiling. She was joking but I still felt the heat rising in my face. I looked at her in her Hogwarts robes. They fit her much better than her baggy sweatshirt and jeans. "What? Never seen a girl before?" she asked.

"Apparently not one that looks as good as you," laughed Remus. Sirius gave a snort of laughter. 

"Remus, never shut up again." 

"Okay, I think I can manage that, what about if I'm sleeping?"

"Good Lord you're quick!" shouted Lily, going red in the face from laughing. 

The train stopped. My stomach gave a funny jolt. We were here.

A/N: IF you recognize it, I don't own it. I changed it a bit, to make it a tad easier to read. I got some complaints about the font. Anyway, enjoy and please review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3

Lily:

"That startled me," I said stupidly. I was nervous. I tried to not ever show my emotions, especially when I was nervous or upset. 

"Yes, and the rest of us were expecting it," snapped Sirius.

"Down boy. We'll have to put a leash on you," I snapped back.

"At least dogs are more lovable. You really are just like a cat Lily, an Ice Queen."

"You little…"

"Break it up guys, it's our first day, how're we supposed to get through the year with you two bickering like this?" asked Peter. 

"I don't know, at least if they're in the same house, they won't have to sleep next to each other," Remus pointed out.

"Hey, I can find my way into her bed. Heart! I meant heart," Sirius corrected himself. 

"Sure you did Shaggy," I agreed sarcastically. She punched him the arm. "I don't think so," I laughed.

"Oh, come on. You know you love me," he grinned.

"How dare you make presumptions about me," I hissed in mock anger. I launched myself playfully at him and started wrestling with him on the floor. I ended up pinning him, and laughing right in his face. I got up and gave him my hand. 

"I don't get it," said James. "How can they be bickering one minute and rolling around on the floor the next?"

"Call it a gift," I said simply. 

James:

We unsteadily got off the train. It was cold on the dark platform. I saw Lily shiver, so I gave her my cloak. 

"Thanks, but won't you be cold?"

"Lily here's a hint. When someone gives you your jacket, don't complain, just shut up and accept the favor, (A/N I say that sometimes, never mind…)" I chattered. I was freezing, but Lily needed it more. I could be a man.

"Well, we should at least share it, you'll catch cold," she said with a concerned look.

"Yes mother," I teased. She looked solemnly into my eyes as though this was not the time to joke. I turned away quickly. Lucky thing it's dark, I was blushing a deep crimson.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" called a great man over the din of confusion.

"That's us," announced Sirius. 

"Really? I had no idea we were in our first year," Remus laughed. I heard Lily giggle beside me. The man led us to a great lake where tiny little boats were waiting.

"No more 'en four to a boat." Sirius and Remus climbed in first, followed by Lily and I huddled under James' cloak. Peter gave us a fleeting look, then got into a boat with three girls with a severe case of the giggles. I saw Saria get into a boat with a boy that had white blond hair and a pointed face. Lily smiled and waved; Saria pulled a face and stuck out her tongue.

"I told you," muttered Sirius. "She doesn't care about you."

"Shut up Shaggy," snapped Lily, on the verge of tears.

"Sure thing Tabby," he retorted.

"Duck!" shouted the great man, who had a boat all to himself. We all ducked. Lily didn't really need to. I suddenly noticed that we were all a lot taller than her, everyone by at least four inches. I don't know whether she was short or we were tall, but either way she was unmistakably the shortest of the group. Even Peter was a head taller than her.

"Lily, I just thought of something," said suddenly, making everyone jump. She looked up at me.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"You're a lot shorter than the rest of us," I said, trying to put it delicately. 

"And?" she asked, annoyed. "Big deal. I've always been short. Why does it matter?"

"Just thinking, when are you going to hit a growth spurt?"

"Why I ought to…" she began, but couldn't finish because the little boats had bumped against the landing. The man was now knocking on the great oak door three times. My stomach clenched and I suddenly felt extremely sick. Lily looked worse, if that was possible, than I felt and both Sirius and Remus had lost all color in their faces. 

"Oh Lord, we're here. We're actually here," whispered Lily. Either she huddled closer to me, or I huddled closer to her or both because we were suddenly a lot closer then we had been five minutes ago. 

Chapter 4

Lily:

The door opened and a tall young woman with sleek black hair pulled into a tight bun looked up at the tall man.

" 'Ere they are Professor McGonagall. All of 'em."

"Thank you Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall. "Come this way," she said to us. I was so nervous I could have cried. Slap out of it Lily. They aren't supposed to see you cry! Professor McGonagall led us into a large dining hall. Still not wanting to cry, I looked up. I gasped.

"What is it Lily?" asked James.

"Look at the ceiling!" He looked up and gasped too. 

"It looks just like it does outside. It must be enchanted. Wow, I've never seen one this accurate before."

"What?" I asked. "You've seen one before?"

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. "We used to have one in out living room, but we had too many Muggles come, so we had to take it off. But it was never like this!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but never got the chance. A ratty old hat on a stool in the middle of the Hall started to sing. I was too nervous to pay attention. I started daydreaming about being at the top of my class and graduating valedictorian. I was snapped back to reality when the Hall started to clap.

"When I call out your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat," explained Professor McGonagall. 

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get it up, I had a nasty English paper I had to write. Blah, I hate English. Same old same old: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Please Review and I NEED ideas, I'm totally lost on where to go. If you have any ideas, email me. [TessWalker@aol.com][1]. Thanks a bunch (when do I ever say that, I'm weird, don't' mind me)!

   [1]: mailto:TessWalker@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5

James:

"Uh-oh," Lily muttered. 

"What?" I asked.

"I've always been chosen last for things. In school, you know? What if…" she trailed off. She looked like she could slap herself. "Don't Lily, don't!" she whispered to herself.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand," said Lily.

"Abscissa, Lucy!" A short pudgy girl ran forward and the hat had barely touched her head when the hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lily:

I closed my eyes, trying not to look at the hat. I listened as the kids' names were shouted and as the hat sorted them.

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I opened my eyes for this one and clapped with the rest of the hall. I felt a wave of sickness come over me again and shut my eyes tightly.

"Brown, Mary-Anne!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Buckley, Caitlin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carey, Grace!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Coles, Sally!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collier, William!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Charles!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily!" I opened my eyes, turned to James and gave him a pleading look. He gave me a little push towards the hat.

"Good luck Lily," he whispered. I walked unsteadily to the hat. I sat down and put the hat on. 

__

"Hmmm. You're a tricky one you are. This will be my hardest descision tonight. You weren't listening to the song I see. Well, let's have a looksy. Loyal beyond belief, not much confidence. What's this? A wall? I don't know Miss Evans. You'll have to break it down someday. It'll save a friendship. I'll put you with him, you'll end up together even if I don't. So, I was going to put him in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the hall. I took off the hat and, still shaking, walked and sat next to Sirius. 

"Nice work, Lily," he whispered and "Figg, Arabella" came to join us at "GRYFFINDOR". 

"Fletcher, Mundungus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greene, Graham!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gorgon, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Matthew!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Herrin, Sage!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

(A/N: Skip a bit if you don't want to know every kid in their year. But pay attention @ the end, a big surprise. Damn, I've said too much already! Oh well. If you're smart you know what it is already. If you don't know, don't feel bad. You're probably not as stupid as I think you are. J/K, J/K! That was way too long…)

"Jones, Sally!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lewine, Annie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lynch, Adian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Macnair, Walden!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mifflin, Alex!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Miniver, Scarlet!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Henry!" (a/n: is that his name? I didn't know. See GoF for reference.)

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" (a/n: You belong in hell 'Wormtail' you don't deserve friends like these! Hate him, sorry…)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James:

There were now very few of us left. I clapped for Lily when she made it to Gryffindor, as I did with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I was nervous. There was only one spot in Gryffindor left. I had counted thirty two and figured eight to each house. There were seven in Gryffindor now. 

"Potter, James!" The professor called my name. I stood frozen for a second, then I stumbled towards the Sorting hat. I sat on the stool and jammed the hat onto my head.

__

"I know right where you're going to be. I remember your father, took much longer for him. I see a lot of him in you, though much more courage. You even know where your going to be. I suggest Divination in your third year, but I know she won't want to take it. Oh well, another Seer lost. It happens to the best of them. You know where I'm going to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" I walked shakily to the table and sat down on Peter's left side, next to Lily. Lily had put her head down on the table, and I strongly suspected she had fallen asleep. 

"Sinclair, John!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith, Catherine!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Snape, Serverus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Swanson, Michelle!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

(A/N: Pay attention now!!! Surprise is now!)

"Turnbull, Saria!"

"SLYTHERIN!" I looked up and stared at her as she walked smugly er to the Slytherin table and sit next to the only other girl in their year. There was only one girl left. I had calculated where she was going to be.

"Turpin, Emily!"

"Ravenclaw," I whispered to Lily. She looked at me in disbelief as the hat called:

"RAVENCLAW!" 

A/N: See if you can figure out who the people are. Yeah, James is a Seer, how weird. I surprise myself sometimes. I'll post a lot over the weekend, I've got nothing better to do. If you recognize it, I don't own it. PG for those two little outbursts. My apologies to people who like Peter, though why you would…

Coming in Part 4: First classes, some taunting and the beginning of a triangle…


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/n: I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, yes flames are welcome, but I'm still a little touchy. Okay, I have to thank Annie (in Ravenclaw, yes, she's a real person) she gave up her study hall to help me think of names for the professors. I want to thank Tammy for giving me the plots to not 5&6, but now more like 8&9. If you recognize it, I don't own it. Thank you Tammy and Annie! Love you guys! r/r! I'll tell you what some of the names mean at the end of the story.

Chapter 6: The Feast

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch," I lied. What the hat had told me was true and I knew it. I had the symptoms of a Seer very early in life and was taken to a Psychic. She told my parents what they had been dreading hearing: I was a Seer. I knew that this wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing to be a Seer, but my parents disowned me anyway. All I got for getting in to Hogwarts was a curt "Congratulations." 

"The feast is starting."

"I feel sick, I don't think I'll be…" she trailed off as her mouth fell open at the sight of so much food. There was every food ever made in England on that table right there. We ate our way right through everything. Even Lily, who had admitted to being sick on the train, had some. She ate almost as much as Sirius, which was hard because he ate so much. When dessert appeared, we looked greedily at it before digging in. This was my favorite part. 

"Now, off to your dormitories," said an old man with a long beard. 

"I could fall asleep right here on the floor," mumbled Sirius.

"I'd be right there with you buddy," responded Lily. I knew what she meant, but was fuming anyway. 

Lily:

I trudged up the stairs with the rest of my house. I knocked into a few people because I was so exhausted. I had been up since five and it was now, I checked my watch, almost midnight. The prefect told us the password (porta ingentia*), told us to go to the marked dormitories and went to talk to her friends. 

"See you in the morning guys," I muttered to the boys as they went through one door and I went through the other. I found my stuff, pulled on my nightdress and fell on my bed, fast asleep.

Chapter 7: First Morning

James:

We woke up the next morning and found Lily in the common room. We walked with her to the Great Hall and sat down just as Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. Sirius groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus. 

"Potions with Haynes. I've heard he's a nightmare," he groaned. 

"Which one is he?" asked Lily.

"The one wearing the dark brown robes, with the smirk on his face," pointed out Sirius. 

"With the red hair?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"Ew, he's an ugly one isn't he? I don't fancy having to look at him all through Potions." She pulled a face. 

Our schedule was pretty good for today. We had Potions first with Haynes, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Custos. Then mid-morning break. After Break we had Transfiguration with McGonagall and Charms with Lacompte. Then, after lunch, was History of Magic with Professor Binns and Herbology with Terra. I looked at Lily's watch and said, "We'd better go guys, it'll take ages to get down to the Dungeons."

"Not with one of my shortcuts," said Sirius, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Okay Sirius, we've been here not even one day and already you have a short cut to the dungeons," laughed Lily. "How do you manage?"

"You know, I reckon we should get going James. Don't want to be late to our first class."

"Shaggy m'dear, you never answered my question."

"Tabby m'dear, you should mind your own business." So with that brief scrape, we hurried off to potions.

Chapter 8: Potions

Lily:

I paused before hurrying after them. How did Sirius find a passage way to the dungeons, let alone know where they are. He was in the lead, so I ran up and linked arms with him. 

"Shaggy, I'm not letting you go until you tell me how you found out about a secret passage on our first day."

"Okay, I spied on the Slytherins after we went to bed."

"But how do you know about the dungeons?"

"I saw where they went. Now Tabby, honestly you ask far too many questions for your own good." I shut up and let go of his arm. 

"Fine then," I snapped and went to walk with Caitlin.

"What's the matter Lily?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Shaggy up there just insulted me _again_. He couldn't be nice if he tried. So, what do you reckon Cat? Are we going to have a bad day?"

"Terrible," she groaned. I groaned too. 

When the lesson got going, I started to shiver. It was freezing down here, and no one had brought their cloaks so no James to give me his. I was working with Cat today making a sleeping solution. At the beginning of the class, Professor Haynes gave us a talking to.

"I must warn you," he said in barely more than a whisper. "That there is little I can teach you here besides ingredients. Potions is an art form, and if you don't have the skill, you will not do well. Do I make my self clear?" Eight heads nodded and so we set out making the potion. Professor Haynes listed the ingredients on the board and we went to get them. While I was carefully measuring out powdered sufiuti roots, Sirius bumped into me making me spill the whole container onto the floor. 

"Watch where you're going, will you?" I hissed, trying to mop it up before Haynes noticed. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "Let me help you."

"I got it, thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled. "See you later Tabby."

"Mr. Black, Miss Evans, no talking in my class, and five points from Gryffindor. And Miss Evans, detention for spilling the powdered sufiuti root."

"Yes Professor Haynes."

"Professor Haynes, sir? I made her spill the powdered sufiuti root, it wasn't her fault," explained Sirius.

"Alright, you too get detention."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"It doesn't matter, she is still responsible for it as she was using it at the time."

"But Professor…"

"No buts Mr. Black, five more points from Gryffindor for talking back. Take your seat Mr. Black."

"Yes sir." 

Chapter 9:Defense Against the Dark Arts

James:

After potions, as we ran out of the dungeons, I checked my schedule to see when we had potions. We had it three times a week, Monday, Tuesday, and double on Friday. 

I hurried off to Defense against the Dark Arts. I walked into the class and sat down, saving seats for Lily and Sirius. They walked in, seconds before the bell rang, Lily thanking Sirius profusely. Following right behind them was a tall, young woman who was carrying a brief case and looking very happy. 

"Take your seats please, thank you. Hello, I'm Victoria Custos**. I've just taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts post here. I hope we will have fun in class, but I don't want any fooling around. So, I thought we would start today with a little quiz. It should only take ten minutes and won't be graded. It's for me to find out about you. She went around handing out quizzes. My mouth fell open in shock. The quiz looked like this:

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Height:

Favorite color:

What you hope to learn this year:

It was the shortest quiz I had ever seen. I jotted down my answers then handed in my quiz. 

"Thanks James," she smiled.

"Your welcome."

I went back to sit with Lily and Sirius. Lily was looking happy and Sirius was looking disappointed.

"Why so glum Sirius?"

"I wish she did grade them. It would have been the only quiz that I got an A on." I laughed and Lily was trying not to smile. 

"Don't worry Sirius, I'm sure you'll do fine this year. All you need to do is work." He groaned. The rest of the lesson was fun. Professor Custos had actually been a vampire hunter in Romania. She brought pictures and told us the best ways to kill vampires. The bell rang. 

"For homework, I would like you to write an essay on the best ways to kill vampires," the whole class groaned. "To be handed in two weeks from now, I'll give you class time to work on it and ask me questions too." Everyone brightened at this thought.

"This is just like English at my old school," Lily said, excitedly. "My English teacher always gave us loads of time for essays. (A/n: The English dept. at my school gave us two weeks and class time for a really nasty short story essay…)"

After D.A.D.A. as we came to call it, we had a fifteen minute break. We went back to the tower to switch our books. We had Transfiguration next followed by Charms. The bell that signaled mid-morning break was over rang as we found seats in the front of the room. 

Chapter 10: Transfiguration

Lily: 

I sat between Sirius and James. "So, McGonagall is teaching Transfiguration? Hmm, always been a strong point for me," mused James. "Hope she's not a…"

"Hope I'm not a what, Mr. Potter?" asked a stern looking woman standing at the threshold of the door. I recognized her as the woman who had called out our names during the Sorting. "And by the way, it's _Professor_ McGonagall." James turned red.

"I was going to say I hope she's - I mean you're - not a bad teacher. I've always loved Transfiguration and I want to be taught well." Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, then her face broke into a smile. 

"We shall see about your talent Mr. Potter," she smiled. "Though you shouldn't be so cocky, Transfiguration is the hardest thing we teach here at Hogwarts." 

"Bring it on." We took complicated notes on how to turn a match into a needle. James was just doodling and it made me quite angry.

"Aren't you going to take notes?" I hissed.

"Nah, I don't need to," he whispered back. When Professor McGonagall came around handing out matches, James smiled and said, "Thanks." 

"This is going to be so hard," groaned Sirius. 

"Don't worry about it Shaggy, just do as it says in your notes."

"Everybody, may I have your attention please," said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter here has done something I rarely see: he has turned his match to a needle on the first try. Bravo, Mr. Potter. Take fifteen points to Gryffindor." She smiled. "Now, Mr. Potter, please see if you can help some other students."

"Mr. Potter?" I asked. "I'm having trouble with my match, it just won't turn into a needle."

"Lily, have you even tried yet?"

"No, I was hoping you'd help me anyway though." He smiled. I smiled back. "Please, Mr. Potter?"

"I'll help you if you stop calling me that."

"Calling you what Mr. Potter?"

"Stop it Lily, stop calling me Mr. Potter."

"Alright Mr. Potter, sorry, I mean James." I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes. "I'm sorry James, but it was just too easy." I burst out laughing. 

"And you two think you won't end up together," laughed Sirius. I gave him one of my death stares and he fell silent. "Hey James, could you give me a hand?"

Chapter 11: Charms

James:

When the bell rang, we hurried to the Charms classroom. Standing in front of the desk was a very French looking woman. 

"Bonjour. J'mappelle Esme Lacompte." 

"Well, I'm James."

"Parle les vous Francais?"

"Non. J'mappelle Lily Evans. Je ne vu sas pas." 

"But you speak French," she stammered.

"A little. They don't understand though."

"Take your seats then."

"Thanks. Are you going to teach us French?"

"I could. I'm teaching a few of my Ravenclaws French. You'd be welcome to join us."

"You barely speak with an accent though," observed Sirius.

"I was born in England. My parents only ever understood French. I was bilingual, but they could only speak French and a tiny bit of English. Take your seats, the bell rang five minutes ago."

That day, she took her desk, made it float three feet from the ground then made it tap dance and do cartwheels. The bell rang before we could start. We all wanted to see more and stall so she couldn't give us homework. 

"Ah, yes for homework comprise a list of things that you think you're going to learn this year."

"But Professor, this isn't Divination," explained Peter. I jumped. I hadn't noticed him at all. Had he been sitting behind me the whole day? I shuddered. Peter was starting to creep me out, but I shook it off. 

"I don't care, just do it," she snapped. 

"Professor," I said. "Don't yell at Peter. This isn't right. How are we supposed to know what we're going to learn?"

"Guess! I don't have the patients to stand here arguing with you, that's your homework and you're going to do it!"

We all got up and stormed out of the room. It was time for lunch so we all headed down to the Great Hall. I looked up to the staff table and saw her glaring at us, as though I dared to speak up against her. I hurriedly dug my schedule out of my bag and found that we had Charms everyday. I groaned.

"What's the matter Lily?"

"We have charms with that devil woman everyday! I hate her so much. Peter's right. How are we supposed to know what we're going to learn? I bet she's going to choose the best one and say that's what we're learning."

"I'm going to ask some of the older kids what they learned," schemed Sirius. "I'll get good marks in Charms yet."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I never do well in charms."

"I have a question," Sirius groaned. "Shut up Shaggy, no one asked you. Anyway, why do you guys know what your strong and weak points are? I have no idea what I'll pass and what I'll fail."

"We went to school, that's how we know."

"I went to school too though."

"Where did you go?"

"London Primary."

"Oh, see you went to a Muggle school."

"Whatever." I checked my watch, we had five minutes to get to History of Magic. "You guys we'd better go to History of Magic, that is unless Sirius has a shortcut."

"I don't' have one yet. I'll get one though, if you want me to," blushed Sirius.

"I think we can go the regular way for now. Thanks anyway," I mumbled. 

Chapter 12: History of Magic

James:

"Hey Sirius, wait up!" I shouted after him. I ran to catch him. 

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked panting,

"Sure." I felt no point in beating around the bush.

"Do you like Lily or are you just leading her on?" 

"WHAT? James, please," he stammered, though I couldn't help noticing that he was getting a pink tinge in his cheeks.

"Well?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"I'd really like it if you didn't keep secrets from me."

"What are you, my best friend?"

"I'm your only friend."

"What about Remus and Peter?"

"They won't be your friends till later, Peter won't even really be a good friend."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'd really like it if you didn't keep secrets from me."

"Wow, that was thrown back in my face."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"This is a bigger deal than a crush."

"James?"

"What?" I asked. I turned around. It was Cat. "Hey Cat. What's up?"

"Well, Professor Binns is wondering where you guys are. The bell rang two minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry. We're coming." We followed her to the classroom where Professor Binns promptly took four points from Gryffindor. Two points each for being two minutes late. 

"Now that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter have graced us with their presence, we'll begin class. This year we're going to learn about great wizards of our time." I stopped listening to his because I suddenly noticed how old he was. He droned on for the rest of the class and when the bell rang he said, "For homework please read pages one to ten. Write a brief summary on what you have read." I was jumping for joy. We had one more period before the school part of the day was over.

Chapter 13: Herbology

Lily:

While we walked across the courtyard to get to the greenhouses, I talked with Cat about my detention that night.

"Did he say what you were going to do?" she asked.

"No, just to meet him in the dungeon where we had class. I don't think that's a very good thing to tell you the truth. At least we're not going to be separate."

"Yeah, especially for Sirius. He's drooling over you like a dog for a steak."

"Shut up Cat, he doesn't like me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

"I bet that Sirius will make a move tonight. If I win, you do my Charms homework, if you win, I'll do yours."

"Deal." We shook on it. We reached the greenhouses and waited outside for our teacher. She came walking across the lawn, talking to the man with the long beard.

"Hello all," he said. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Professor Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster here at Hogwarts. I was just talking to Professor Terra about a tree she just planted on the grounds. I'll let you get on with your lessons. I'll see you all at dinner. Good afternoon Prasana." 

"I'm Professor Prasana Terra***. I teach Herbology here. We're going to Greenhouse One we are, so follow me." We all followed her down a sloping path to a greenhouse with a big '1' on the door. "We'll meet here until after winter holidays. After that we'll meet in number two, which is just up the hill."

Herbology easily became my favorite lesson. I had always loved gardening and was told I had a 'green thumb'. 

"Now today we will be gathering some sufiuti roots for Professor Haynes," she explained. "They grow around the edge of the forest, so we must be careful. Do not go farther then talking distance. We don't want to lose you. Pick up a trowel and a gathering basket and we'll be off." We all put down our bags, grabbed a trowel and basket and set off for the edge of the forest. I walked over to where Sirius was gathering roots.

"Now we know what detention will be," I said. He was bent over and wiped some sweat from his brow. 

"I don't know Lily, he seems more sinister than that."

"We spilled sufiuti root, that's what we'll be doing. I know it."

"If you say so. See you later."

"Yeah," I said as he walked away to find more roots. Seeing that there were none here, I walked in the opposite direction he went. I found a lot there, but didn't get it all because I wanted to sleep tonight. The bell sounded across the lawns. I picked up my half full basket and joined the rest of the class. Thank God school was over. I was exhausted. We walked slowly back to our common room. I took a shower changed my robes and met the boys in the common room for dinner. 

"James, will you let me copy your Charms homework?"

"Sure, you've got the detention tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it too."

"Oh Lily," said Sirius. "Sarcasm is so unattractive."

"And I was to begin with? Wait, don't answer that," I laughed. Last time I asked, he told me I wasn't cute. I didn't care, he was, but I'd never date him, yet.

* Password: Big gate

** Her name means 'victory guard' in Latin 

*** Her name means 'green earth' in Latin

J


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 14: Detention

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Time for detention." I had fallen asleep on my history textbook. 

"Yeah, sorry this thing is the most boring thing I've ever read in my life," I explained. "Who cares about these people, can't we learn about something interesting? How about Witch burnings? Those were interesting."

"That's in our third year," explained Sirius. "We'd better get going, Haynes will have our head." 

"Okay." I got up and crossed the common room with him. We walked in silence sown to the dungeons. When we got there, Professor Haynes was setting something up. 

"Tonight, you," he pointed to me, "will be chopping up sufiuti roots. They all have to be small portions so they can be ground easily by you." He pointed to Sirius. "Mr. Black will be stewing them. They need to be stirred non-stop. Then Miss Evans will be drying them. After they are all dry, both of you will grind them. Understand?" 

"Yeah," I said. Then in only a whisper that Sirius could hear I said, "Unfortunately." He snickered.

"Let's get going Tabby. We'll be here all night as it is. We don't' want to miss our first class now do we?" 

It was backbreaking labor to chop the roots into even pieces. I, though, was lucky. Sirius was stirring non-stop and looked as though his arms would fall off. When I had finished chopping the roots, I went to take over for Sirius, but he wouldn't give me the stick.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "I want to give your arms a rest. Do you like having you arms fall off?"

"No, but Haynes over there said I have to stir the roots. You dry and chop them. We both grind them. Remember? I've heard about kids who disobeyed him in detention by helping someone and, trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"Okay, any done yet?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Okay." I sat down to wait for Sirius to be done stirring the sufiuti roots. "So what else do we have for homework tonight?"

"All I know is that Lacompte gave us an undoable assignment, Binns isn't even gonna notice if we don't do it, and we have to have our thesis for our paper worked out by Friday." 

"Okay, I'm copying James' Charms, I'll re-do the history over the weekend, and tomorrow's Wednesday. I've got a few days before I have to have a thesis." We just sat in silence for a minute or two. 

"Okay Lily," I jumped as Sirius spoke. "I'm done stirring. I'll just sit and nurse my arms while you dry the roots." He stopped stirring the sufiuti roots and sat down, his arms hanging limply at his sides. 

"You want an Advil?"

"What?"

"It's a pain reliever. I always carry some with me."

"Why?"

"I'm prone to migraines."

"Oh, sure." I dug into the pockets of my robes and pulled out a small plastic baggie with ten little pink pills in it.

"Lets see, you'll probably need two. I think it should be safe, considering your height." I pulled two pills out and handed them to him. "Can you swallow pills?"

"I don't know, I've never taken any."

"How can you live without Advil? What do you do if you get a migraine? What if you sprain your ankle or something?"

"It's called magic Lily."

"Right, I keep forgetting that you guys don't need medicine." 

"Whatever. I just put these in my mouth?"

"Yeah, don't chew them, just swallow them. You night need some water though. Is there a fountain around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, there's one over there. I'll go take the pills. You'll probably be done drying them by then." I continued drying the roots while Sirius took Advil for the first time in his life. I chuckled to myself. He was a hoot. 

"Miss Evans!" barked Haynes. "Where did Mr. Black go?"

"He's getting some water so he can take an Advil."

"What's Advil?"

"A pain reliever."

"Oh. Alright then. Are you done drying the roots yet?"

"Almost. Do you want to check them?"

"I think you would know when they're done Miss Evans. You aren't that dumb." My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Listen buster. I have had a really bad day! I'm in no mood to take any crap from you so just shut you God foresaken pie hole!" (A/N: Go Lily!!!) 

"Miss Evans you are out of line! You've just earned yourself another detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!" 

"Hey, don't' yell at her!" Sirius had returned.

"You too Mr. Black. Detention! I have had it with your insolent behavior! No more talking! Now grind those root!" he shouted with such malice in his voice that neither of us dared say anything. We just ground the roots until Haynes said, "Enough, get back to your dormitories."

As soon as we left the dungeons, I broke down. My wall that I had spent so many months building cracked and tumbled down. I slid down against a wall, heaving with sobs. 

"Tabby, come on, if Filch catches us, oh my God, Lily what's the matter? Tell me." 

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying."

"Hey," he lifted my face up so that I was looking him in the eye. He wiped away my tears with his sleeve and pulled me into a hug. I started hysterically crying now, I laid my head on his chest and just cried my heart out. "He looked down at me. "Let's go back up to the tower. You'll need your sleep."

"Okay," I whispered feebly. We walked in silence back to the tower. I said good bye to him in the common room and slowly climbed up the spiral staircase that led to my room. At the top of the stairs, I looked back and saw him across the room, at the top of his staircase, looking back at me. I smiled and waved. He waved back. I got into bed without even undressing and fell into a heavy sleep, exhausted from crying.

A/N: Isn't that sad? Oh well, just a reminder to R/R. I need ideas for the plot. Seriously, I need something exciting to happen quick! Email me ASAP if you have an idea. [TessWalker@aol.com][1]. I'm not kidding, I've got a few ideas, but the real Harry Potter books aren't even romance. I need something exciting. Anyway, If you recognize it, I don't own it, yada yada yada. You know what I'm talking about. Luv ya! Luv ya even more if you r/r!

   [1]: mailto:TessWalker@aol.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 15: The outburst

James:

The days turned into weeks, and they turned into months. The days were tedious, the usual classes. We had our bad classes, Charms and Potions, and our good ones, D.A.D.A. and Herbology. There was nothing to really separate any days in our minds. There was the occasional detention form Haynes, and a few potions gone amiss, but nothing more than that. On occasion, the portrait hole would burst open in the wee hours of the morning and two lovebirds would come rushing in and laugh at how they had avoided Filch, the apprentice of the caretaker. And then, there were the regular jokes we played on Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

One afternoon, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I returned to the common room after dinner and saw the whole of Gryffindor tower circled around the message board. We edged through, and as a seventh year moved off to talk to his friends, Sirius leapt into the whole he had left and read the notice aloud:

"On All Hallows Eve, 31 October, there will be a Card Masque for the school celebrating Halloween. Among the Festivities will be a costume competition, in which the winner will earn fifty points for his or her house, bobbing for apples, a haunted house, and dancing. Attendance is not mandatory, but recommended, but costumes are required, should you attend. Sounds fun to me, what do you guys think?"

"Could be fun, I guess," Lily said. "I don't know though, I hate costume parties. Everyone is always a witch. Although here, it might be different."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going. Fifty points! That'd be great for the house. What do you think could beat everyone out?"

"Search me. I don't know if I'll go, October 31st? I'll have to check my calendar. If it's a Friday or Saturday, I'll go, but not on a school night, never."

"Of course, Lily Evans would never in a million years take a night off from studying. You're so uptight Lily. I'm gonna drag you there even if it's kicking and screaming," vowed Sirius.

"It might be, just you wait." As Lily ran up to check her calendar, Sirius, Remus and I went up to the boy's dorms, where we got our books and parchment to start our homework. We settled ourselves at a big, circular table with all of our books spread out and were just about to start collectively on researching of fast acting venoms for D.A.D.A. when Lily came back down into the common room with Cat, both of them were holding more parchment and books. "Sirius, I hope you're strong because Halloween is on a Thursday this year. There is no way you are going to get me out of that portrait hole. I'll lock myself in my room."

"Lily, you're such a spoilsport," I said. "It'll be fun. A haunted house, have you ever been in a haunted house with real ghosts? Real ghosts Lily. Have you ever bobbed for apples? In our world? Do you have any idea how hard it is to grab an apple that hides from you? Lily, you'll really be missing out."

"You know what? I don't care. We've got classes the next day. Do you even know what a masque is?"

"Enlighten us, oh knowledgeable Lily," said Sirius, in a misty voice.

"Shut up Shaggy. Masques tend to go all night. You remain in costume until midnight when you pull off your mask. Then there's more party; you don't just go home. We have double potions on Friday, first. Haynes will be a nightmare if we keep falling asleep in class."

"True, but who says we'll have classes the next day?"

"Well, the fact that it's a week day and that the teachers aren't going to let a little thing like sleep deprivation get in they way of our learning."

"Well put. I'm still going though."

"Enough talk about the stupid ball. We have to get this done. It says here that fast acting venoms aren't as painful as the slow ones, the reason not being because they are fast acting, but because they are much more complex. What else do we have tonight?"

"Lacompte gave us an assignment we can actually do this time. We have to study the spell that makes fairies light up, what's it called? The Lighter spell? Something like that, Binns just gave us some reading, this, and Terra told us to find three different flowers on the grounds and make the charts, with their names, properties, and uses. That's not due till Monday though."

"Ugh, we'll have to pull an all nighter," complained Cat, rubbing her eyes and looking at her watch that now read ten thirty.

"It's not the first time. Remember when we had that Potions test?"

"Don't remind me," groaned Sirius. The though of his 65 still brought tears to his eyes. 

"Hey Arthur?" Lily called to a tall boy with bright red hair. "Are you going out with Molly tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Arthur.

"Could you get us some coffee please. I'll take mine with cream. What about you guys?" she asked, turning to us. Everyone had his or her mouth open.

"You drink coffee?" blurted out Remus.

"Yeah, since I was nine."

"Whatever. Never mind Arthur, was it? I've always been bad with names. Don't bother just have a nice time tonight. Lily will just have to do without her coffee tonight," I explained.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Arthur."

"What's the matter you guys? I'm gonna need coffee tonight to stay awake."

"Don't ruin his date tonight. He's going out with his girlfriend. How would you like it if you were going out on a date and some pestering first year asked you to bring him some coffee from the kitchens?"

"I'd give it to them, if they were going all night."

"Shut up Tabby, we've got work to do."

The next day during Transfiguration, while I was being praised for the ump-teenth time on my perfect transformation, I was spared for a moment by Lily's raised hand. 

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"About the Masque…" she started.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me Miss Evans. AS you all must know by now, the Masque is next week. It has been brought to my attention that it is on a Thursday, so as a special treat your first two classes are canceled so you can sleep in. 

"Also, it's a card ball, meaning that every girl gets a card. Every boy that asks her to dance with her writes his name down on her card. The card will be attachable by tying it around your wrist with a string. You don't have to bring it to the dance, but you'll get one all the same. Any questions?"  
"Do you have to go?" asked Lily.

"It isn't mandatory, but it is recommended that you attend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"If you don't go, you have to go to your first two classes."

"Right then."

"Do you have to have a date?" asked Sirius.

"Mr. Black, eleven year olds should not be dating. You are too young. However, it would be nice if you went with a group, more than two."

"Why?"

"Because if a girl and a boy went together, it is a date. Dating is forbidden here until your fourth year, in which case you will be fourteen and are allowed, why do you need to know this now?" she asked sternly.

"All I asked is why there had to be more than two, you launched into the full explanation of the rule of dating here at Hogwarts." 

"What am I going to do with you Mr. Black?"

"Hog tie me?"

Professor McGonagall grimaced. The bell rang and we hurried out to Herbology. 

The week passed quickly. On Friday afternoon, Lily and Cat sat in a quiet corner of the common room, discussing something. Sirius and I, however, were more worried about what we were going to be for the party.

"I got a great idea, we could be something from a Muggle movie," Sirius suggested.

"When have you ever seen a Muggle movie?" I asked.

"Good point. You got any ideas?"

"We could couple with the girls."

"Good idea. Oi, Lily, Cat, get over here!" They looked up from their conversation and reluctantly walked over.

"What do you want?" asked Cat, annoyed.

"Yeah, we were thinking of ideas for costumes. We got some good ones too," said Lily, just as annoyed as Cat.

"Wanna couple?" asked Sirius.

"No. You guys just don't have any ideas so you thought you'd mooch off of us," complained Cat.

"And?"

"Shaggy, you are so annoying, I could just hit you," shouted Lily, and she did so, making Sirius visibly cringe.

"You'd never know how strong she is. Scrawny little thing, isn't ow! Lily, stop hitting me! Ow! James, do someow! God Lily, stop!" he shouted, and he fell on top of her, and wrestled her to the ground. He finally pinned her to the ground by grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly until she stopped flailing around.

"What's your problem?" she asked, wrenching free from his grip and getting up. She dusted herself off and ran her fingers through her hair, wiping it out of her face. 

"You're my problem! Ever since we had detention on our first night, everything I've done has pissed you off! And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not any different then I've ever been! Out with it Lily! What have I done wrong?!" Sirius screamed. Lily had just stood there, taking it in. Everyone in the common room was looking over uneasily. It was eerily silent. I was surprised that she wasn't sobbing, but she just stood there, jaw clenched.

"You know what you're doing wrong? Your caring," she said in barely more than a whisper.

A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. Next part, the Card Masque ball. Email me with ideas on what they should be, because it's kinda hard to think what they would be. You recognize it? Then I don't own it. Sorry it took so long, over the Thanksgiving break, I was without computer, and then I planned to post Sunday night, but our flight got cancelled and we had to drive through sleet and ice for eight hours to get home. Ahhhh! Took ver long. I'll shut up now.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 16: The Card Masque

Lily:

The week passed and I was still fuming at Sirius. He tried in vain to corner me in the common room, but I had the advantage of being small. 

"Lily, talk to me," he pleaded. 

"No," I said. I ducked under his arm, which was supposed to be keeping me from leaving the room. He lowered it and I jumped over it, letting me out of the Common Room. I bolted down to the Entrance Hall, where people were just starting to come to dinner. 

"Lily! Wait up! I have to talk to you!" Shouted a voice from behind me. However, it wasn't Sirius, it was James.

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"An explanation."

"That's out of the question. And another thing? Why should I have to explain to _you_ what's wrong? You shouldn't care about me, James. Just like everyone else."

"I know what your problem is," he said, looking at me steadily. "You're afraid. You are downright scared. The only thing I don't know is what about? You have friends who love you, a huge opportunity to become somthing, yet you are the most unhappy, miserable person I have ever met. Why?" 

"That's just it. I'm scared. For the first time in my life, I _have_ friends who love me, I _have_ the opportunity to be something," I explained. He looked puzzled, so I elaborated. "I'm scared because it's to surreal, it's almost as though it's not happening to me."

"Come with us to the Masque. Me and Sirius."

"Sirius and I," I corrected him.

"Whatever. I cornered Cat and made her swear she'd come with us. It'll be fun."

"Did she tell you what we were doing?"

"No, she wouldn't budge," James said.

"Good for her. Where has she got to by the way?" I asked looking around.

"She's having a float with Lacompte on the lighter charm," he explained. "Though she should have just gone to you for help, you can to it better than Lacompte."

"Stroke of luck," I said.

"Lily, you did it on the first try."

"James, you do everything on the first try in Transfiguration."

"That's different."

"How," I asked innocently. "Mr. Potter?"

"Don't call me that Lily," he warned. Ever since our first Transfiguration class, I would tease him by calling him 'Mr. Potter'. I thought it was funny because he practically taught the class. He, however, thought I was purposely annoying him, and I was. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!" I shouted. I laughed, while smoke poured out of his ears. 

"Lily, you are impossible!" he shouted. He started to chase me around the Entrance Hall. A few of the older students thought it was funny. We were eleven and they thought we were 'cute'. 

"Every time I see you two there is more and more proof you will end up together," said Sirius. Cat laughed. He had come down from the tower with Cat. I gave Cat a look that plainly said, 'one word and you're dead'. Sirius got a death stare and I started to roll up my sleeves. 

"Sirius, you are really in for it now," I said. Apparently, he knew it, too. He bolted into the Great Hall where there were all sorts of teachers to stop me from hurting him. "Clever," I muttered and followed James into the Great Hall. 

****

The Ball came quickly enough. I had decided on being a Medieval Princess. Cat was going as Sirius and he was going as her. James hadn't told me what he was going as, so I didn't ask. We were going to meet in the Common Room before hand at seven thirty. I had set the time because it gave us time to do some homework and get ready. I had asked my mom to make me the costume. When it had arrived at breakfast the day of the Ball, I ran up stairs, followed closely by Cat. It was wrapped in brown paper and there was a note tapped to it. It read:

Dear Lily,

I was so happy to get your letter. I'm glad that you are doing well. Are you coming home for Christmas? Petunia says hi, I think. Your father and I are very happy for you, no matter what Petunia does. She made a new friend at Stonewall named Marge and Petunia seems to like her older brother.

Here's the costume you asked for. I was happy to make it for you. I hope you like it. Send me another letter giving me the juicy details of the ball. Good Luck in the costume competition. 

Love,

Mommy 

"Lily, your mom is so cool. So, open your costume," urged Cat. I opened it and it was exactly what I had pictured in my mind. It had a tight, dark red bodice with black embroidery that laced up the front in black cord. Under the bodice was a white silk shirt that had lace that peeked up through the top and long sleeves that were tied in cords of red and black at mid upper arm, my elbow, and mid lower arm. The skirt was a full, floor length that had a lot of petticoats of red and black gauze, but was tiny at the waist. The underskirt was black silk and it had a red silk overskirt that opened towards the bottom to show the black underskirt. The whole thing had black braiding around the bottom. To top it off was a red hairnet with black beads, a chain belt that had two crosses at the end and a black cloak lined with the same red silk as the overskirt. There was a box in the package, and I saw a pair of very dainty, 'princess' heeled shoes. They were black and had red beads on them, the opposite of the hairnet. (A/N: I know that since she has red hair it'll clash, but lets say her hair turns darker in the winter, k? Great.)

"Lily, it's beautiful," gasped Cat.

"I know," was all I could say. It was perfect and I loved it. It was lucky I had the dress now, because the ball was tonight and I was afraid it wouldn't come in time. The bell rang, and Cat and I scuttled off to class.

The day passed quickly, almost too quickly for my liking. Soon, the day was over, and I sat in the Common Room at a table, trying to do homework. However, it was near impossible because everyone was running around, getting ready for the Ball. When six thirty rolled around, I put away my books and took my costume out of the brown paper wrapping. I ran my fingers over the soft silk. I knew I would need help getting into this. 

"Cat," I called. I knocked on the bathroom door. "I need help with my costume."

"You need help. Lily, I'm supposed to be Sirius and I'm way too short. I need help." She opened the door, and I gasped. She looked almost exactly like Sirius, except she was too short. "What are you still doing in your robes? You need to get dressed."

"I need help."

"Okay. I can wait five minutes." Cat helped me get all of my petticoats on and the black underskirt. It turned out that my mother hadn't used elastics, she had used tiny hooks. I was grateful for Cat's help, very grateful. At last, I had the skirt part on, and it was time to do the bodice. I had made the mistake of keeping on my tee shirt before, so I had to take off all the skirts to put on the under shirt. Finally, I had my costume on. It was seven fifteen. I let Cat figure out how to get taller, while I put the hairnet in. I bunched my hair up and put bobby pins in it and bewitched it to look black. I then slid the hairnet on over it. I put on some dark red lipstick that Cat had lent me, slipped on the chain belt and the shoes, and carried the cloak downstairs. 

I got to the Common Room, and Sirius was there, looking perfectly like Cat, just too tall. 

"Lily, you look fabulous. Where's Cat?"

"She's upstairs, trying to make herself taller," I explained. He laughed.

"Took me ten minutes to look like her and I spent an hour trying to make myself shorter." Finally, Cat came down, a little taller. She showed me the platform shoes she was wearing, and I smiled. 

"Where's James?" I asked. Sirius laughed again.

"He's still getting ready. The funny thing is…" but he never got the chance to finish, because James was coming down the stairs. He was dressed as a prince with mostly black and red embroidery. "He's gonna look exactly like you," Sirius choked out. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Fabulous," I muttered. "Just great."

"What's your problem?" asked Cat. "You two'll look cute together…" but she quickly shut up at the look I gave her. 

"James," I asked. "Did you plan this?"

"No," he answered. "Did you?"

"No. Cat, Sirius, did you guys do this?" I asked, suddenly turning on them. Cat looked at the ground and Sirius stared at the ceiling, whistling. "I think we found the perpetrators," I said to James. 

"Hey," said Cat. "It was Sirius' idea. He thinks you two are the cutest pair."

"Caitlin Buckley, you are in _big_ trouble," said Sirius. 

"You two are the ones in trouble. However, we're going to be late, and we have to sign in at the doors."

"Lily, Cat, you guys got your cards?" asked Sirius. 

"Yeah," said Cat, grinning.

"No, I don't think I'll be dancing tonight," I said.

"Don't worry guys, I have her card," said Cat. 

"Haven't you done enough?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Caitlin you are getting the whipping of a lifetime tonight. Right now, though, we have to go."

"Hey you're a poet and you didn't even know it," said Sirius.

"Yeah, and my feet show it, cause they're Longfellow's. Can we go now?"

When we got to the dance, Cat tied the card to my wrist. She tied the knot so tightly that I wouldn't be able to undo it without scissors. We signed in at the door. We told Professor Luna, who taught Astronomy, our names, year and house and entered the Great Hall. Cat, Sirius and James got all excited.

"Why are you guys so excited?" I asked.

"The One Eyed, One Horned, Flying Purple People Eater's are here," Cat explained. She saw my blank look. "They're a really popular band."

"Oh, kind of like the Rolling Stones?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind." They were playing a really cool song. "What song is thins?" I asked Cat.

"FNT," she said. 

"Fascinating new thing, 

You delight me, and I know you're speakin' of me.

Fascinating new thing,

Get beside me, I want you to love me.

I'm surprised that you've never been told before,

That you're lovely, and your perfect and that somebody wants you.

Fascinating New Thing,

You seem vacant,

Want a temporary savior.

Fascinating New Thing,

Don't betray them by becoming familiar.

I'm surprised that you've never been told before,

That you're lovely, and your perfect and that somebody wants you.

I'm surprised that you've never been told before,

That you're priceless, yeah you're precious, even when you are not you."

There was a lot of guitar interlude so we went to sit down. Dumbledore stood up, and the band stopped playing. He went to the microphone.

"Welcome all to the All Hallows Eve Card Masque. The haunted house will open in ten minutes time. There is already bobbing for apples, and as you can see, the band. If you wish to sign up for the Costume Competition, please see the Head of your house. I hope you all have a fabulous time tonight. When the clock strikes Midnight, everyone take off your masks or part of your costume that'll tell who you are." 

We sat for a while, until Sirius and James went to bob for apples. 

"Lily?" asked Sirius. "Save me a dance?"

"Okay." He wrote his name down on my card, and went to follow James. Cat started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"No, what?"

"Forget I ever said anything, okay? C'mon, let's go watch the guys make fools of themselves," she said. I followed her over to the buckets where the were bobbing for apples. Sirius was struggling to follow an apple, while James was being untied, having caught one already. I saw the water trickle down James' face, and I saw him flick his head back to get his sopping wet hair out of his face. He grinned at me.

"Want an apple?" he asked.

"Thanks," I said taking it. "Aren't they going to serve any food here?" 

"They should, but it'll be late," said James. "It goes all night, remember, oh knowledgeable Lily?"

"Yes I remember, Mr. Potter." I took a bite out of the apple he had given me. 

"Tabby, give me a hand over here?" asked Sirius. He hadn't gotten an apple, but he wanted to stop. 

"Hold on Shaggy, I'm coming. Be right back," I smiled to James. I went over to Sirius to untie him. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the haunted house is now open. We no more than three people at a time please. Form a line of ones, twos and threes please, and we will let you in group by group," a nasaly voice said out of nowhere. It sounded like those voices I used to here in the supermarket. 

"C'mon guys, we have to go in the haunted house," I said. "I love being scared."

"Who's going with who, cause I'm not going alone," said Cat. "No way, no how."

"I know," said Sirius, as though he'd just though of it. Obviously they had planned it, but Cat was a _much _better actress. "Why don't James and Lily go and Cat and I'll go?"

"I have no problem with that," said James. 

"Me neither. I do, however, have a problem with your acting skills," I laughed at his horrified look. "Please Sirius, spare me."

We got into line. We didn't have to wait very long, because it seemed no one wanted to go in less than groups of three. James and I waved good bye to Cat and Sirius as we entered the tent. The tent, it seemed, was a huge almost underground passage. It had slimy stone walls with real snakes. A teacher, Professor McGonagall came running into the tent though, before we got far enough to see anything scary. 

"Everyone in here! Please come out immediately. This is an emergency, come out immediately," she shouted through the reverberating stone walls.

"Professor, what is it?" I asked, nervously clinging to James.

"All will be explained when you get back into the Great Hall," she said. I clung to James all the way out of the tunnel. I was scared, what had happened to make them stop the party? I hoped the teachers wouldn't treat us like babies and not explain everything. I looked over at James, who had an anxious look on his face. 

I came out into the Great Hall and saw everyone looking scared. Dumbledore was looking anxious, though more so than James. 

"Students, teachers, I have just been given some bad news from Professor Victoria Custos. We have been alerted to the fact that there is another Dark Wizard on the rise." Many people gasped. A few looked tearful. I found Cat and Sirius. Cat looked scared, like she was about to cry, and Sirius had a stony appearance on his face, I couldn't read his thoughts at all. "His name is Voldemort, and though he has just started and is not yet at the height of his powers, he is stronger than Grindewald could even dream of. He is heading up north, towards us. I urge you all not to panic, however, because you have nothing to fear while you are inside Hogwarts. It will be safe, however all Hogsmeade trips have been canceled until the situation is under control. I urge you all to get back to your dormitories and sleep. Goodnight, and sleep well." 

A prefect led us back to our dormitories. I clung to James the whole way, and he made no move to stop me.

A/N: You recognize it, then chances are I don't own it. Well, well, well, Lily is getting a little flirtatious with James. And Voldie makes a guest appearance, in name only. Well, well, well indeed. R/r please, flames welcome. Oh, and the song 'FNT' is from 10 Things I hate about you. I might have misquoted because I did it by ear. Sorry. Lots of Love, ~**Twink**~


	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 17: The Rise of the Dark Lord

James:

When Dumbledore said there was another Dark Wizard on the rise, I started to worry. I had heard my parents talk about when Grindelwald had been around. They had been young, but they remembered it vividly. My mother got misty eyed every time I ever said the word 'dark' because her father had been killed while protecting some innocent bystanders. I hoped that this person, Voldemort or whoever he was, would be easily stomped out by the Ministry. 

That night, after Lily had stopped clinging to my arm, which I didn't think was all that bad, and gone to bed, I sat up in the common room thinking. I was scared of what might happen. I knew that Dumbledore would be able to keep him away from the school, but for how long. I sat there contemplating what could possibly happen, the good and the bad, when the clock struck twelve. I slowly got up and went to bed. 

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. 

"Good Morning all, I trust you slept well. I'm afraid I have some bad news, there was a killing last night, by the hands of Voldemort. Twenty people were killed. This is the first of what we fear to be many. Among the twenty were thirteen wizards and seven Muggles. I know you are thinking, 'why did he have to go and depress me at breakfast?' but I just want you to stay alert. These are dark times we are coming into. I urge you not to go anywhere with someone you do not know. Your first two classes are still cancelled. Thank you."

That was the first in a series of announcements of killings that the Headmaster gave us. 

One morning, as Sirius and I were leap froging into the Great Hall, with Lily and Cat trailing behind in hysterics, I got a knot in my stomach. _Oh no._ Then, something out of the ordinary happened. Professor McGonagall tapped me on the should as I was getting ready to leap over Sirius. 

"Come with me Mr. Potter," she said shortly. She had a very strained look on her face.

"Honestly, Professor, it wasn't _me_ that turned him into a rat, it just sort of…"

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Potter, this arrived by owl today. It's addressed to you, and when I tried to open it, It wouldn't open." I looked over at the letter that lay on Professor McGonagall's desk. It was thin, only a sheet of parchment folded over. I took and opened it. My mouth dropped as I read what the letter said:

Potter, Potter, wizard blood so fair, 

embrace the darkness you will not dare,

one day the good heir of whom the oracle spake, 

you will make,

and the darkness he can break-

therefore note,

each and every breath you take, 

and that of whom you dote!

With that, the parchment burst into flames, but not before I saw who sent it. It was singed with the Dark Mark. I stood there, like an idiot, with my mouth open. 

"Well?" asked McGonagall. "What did it say?"

"You couldn't read it?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't. What did it say?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. 

"It was some poem. There was no name." I shuddered. This was only part of the truth. Yes, there was no name, but there was worse.

"Do you remember any of it?" she asked, holding her breath.

"No," I lied. I remembered the whole thing. It gave me the heebie jeebies. 

"Oh well. Right Potter. Keep on your toes. I'll let you get back to breakfast. No doubt you'll want to tell your friends about this. Go on," she smiled. I smiled back. I had been her favorite since our first day. She loved me for my ability in Transfiguration and the fact I was in her House helped a bit. I could get away with almost anything. 

I hurried off to breakfast, where Malfoy and his cronies intercepted me.

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm in a hurry, unless you _want_ me to turn you into a rat. _I_ personally think you make a good…"

"I don't care what you think. What's your punishment this time, Potter? Is it just another detention?" he sneered. 

"I'm not in trouble," I said. I shoved past him, trying very hard to supress my laughter. I ran into the Great Hall in a good mood until I sat down. Dumbledore stood up. I groaned.

"Not again," I whispered. I had an immense feeling of dread. I could feel it. "Oh no." 

"James, what's the matter?" asked Lily, quite concerned. 

"I think my parents are dead," I choked. I didn't think it, I knew it. Dumbledore's eyes had flicked over in this direction, right at me as he stood up. 

"I regret to inform you that there has been yet another killing at the hands of Voldemort. This on e is the closest to Hogwarts yet. No doubt he is heading to Hogsmeade." He sat down again. 

All thoughts of the poem on the burning parchment faded from my mind. All I could think of was how my parents were dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Professor Custos. "James?"

"I know Professor. I'm coming. I'll see you guys later," I tried to smile, but it didn't work. I knew it wasn't going to sink in until I heard it out loud from someone other than myself. Professor Custos took me outside the Great Hall. She led me to a stone gargoyle.

"Sugar Quill," she said in a shaky voice. The gargoyle sprang aside. I stepped on to a revolving staircase that led to a great oak door. Professor Custos poked her head in and said a few muffled words that I couldn't hear. She opened the door and stepped aside. Sitting behind a desk was Professor Dumbledore. 

"Leave us here, Victoria. I'll handle James." 

__

Handle me? What was going on?

"James, this may come as a shock to you, but…"

"My parents were murdered under the hand of Voldemort in Herrin's Cove last night. I know Professor. I thought you would have been informed of my - er- shall we say ability?" I said. I wasn't crying and wasn't going to. I was beyond tears.

"No," he said. Professor Dumbledore gave me a piercing stare.

"I don't usually readily admit it because my late parents were ashamed of me, but I'm a Seer. This morning, I felt that my parents were dead."

"James, one thing I hope you understand here is that one should never be ashamed. Do not denounce the Sight, it is a rare talent that should be celebrated. Your parents were very wrong to be ashamed. That is not, however, why I called you into my office. Your father told me to give this to you. It is his Invisibility Cloak. Highly useful. If you would like to take the day off, I would understand, and you need not make up any work. It is a terrible thing to lose ones parents. You may go now." I left the room and wearily made my way back to the Gryffindor Tower, and promptly fell asleep. Only did I wake up hours later to find Lily sitting over me, her face white and concerned.

A/N: I have to really give credit to Tammy on this one. She was my life saver, she practically _wrote_ this part. She thought up the little poem because I don't rhyme. I give her a huge round of applause ::claps and screams energetically:: JKR owns anything you recognize. R/R please, flames welcome. 

Got an idea? Drop me a line at [TessWalker@aol.com][1]. I **_LOVE_** getting email. I can usually only post on weekends, cause I'm a very busy bee. Oh, and if any one has heard of the poet Phyllis McGinty, tell me because I read one of her poems on the SSAT's and I loved it. I tried to remember part of it, but couldn't so if you know her poems, drop me a line. The poem I know goes like: "Give willy nilly/ Thanks for the lily/…" It would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanx a bunch! 

   [1]: mailto:TessWalker@aol.com



	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 18: The Truth About James

Lily:

James didn't show up at any of our classes. In D.A.D.A., our last class, Professor Custos was very strained as she was every morning after a killing.

"Now class, turn to page 104 in your text books," she choked. I saw her turn away, trying to hide a tear. After class I went up to her. She had her back to me and was hunched over, sobbing.

"Professor Custos?" I asked quietly. "What happened?"

"Oh, Lily, er, nothing dear, I'm alright," she said, wiping tears away quickly.

"No," I said. "Something is the matter and I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. I'm not one to turn my back on anyone who's crying, well, maybe Malfoy and his cronies, but when have they ever cried? I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Lily, your so sweet. Well, you are his friend, I guess you have a right to know. I was very close to the Potters'. I grew up with Sarah and we were very close. After she married, we still kept in touch, but we lost touch eventually. She had a family to attend to and I was busy teaching. Well, I wish I had made more of an effort," she started sobbing again, "because now they're dead and I never got to say goodbye." 

"Professor, I'm so sorry. Will you be alright? Can I get you anything?"

"No, that's all dear, thank you. You'd better get back to your Common Room. Remus, Sirius and Peter will be wondering where you are. They'll think you got kidnapped by those horrid Slytherins," she laughed. Though her face was tear stained, she was smiling. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Lily." I was halfway out the door when she said, "Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said, knowing full well what she meant. As soon as I was away from the door, I bolted to the Tower. I burst through the Portrait hole.

"Sirius, could you do me a hug favor?" I asked, panting.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied.

"Check to see if there's anyone in your dorm besides James?" I asked again.

"Okay," he said with a quizzical look. He headed up to the dorm and came back a few minutes later. "Nope, just James, sleeping like a baby. Why do people use that expression? Baby's never sleep…" he trailed off, but I headed up the staircase that led to the boys' dorms. I pushed the door gently open, and peeked in, suspecting to see someone naked as I knew what a joker Sirius was and he would think that hilarious. However, he was right. There was a snoring lump on one bed that was definitely James. There were glasses next to the bed and messy black hair sticking out at all ends. I chuckled softly to myself and went to sit down on his bed. 

"James?" I asked softly. He shook his head groggily.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Will you be okay?" I asked again.

"Why did you ask, 'will be'? I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Professor Custos was crying in class because she was close to your parents. I asked 'will be' because whenever someone shuts themselves up in their rooms, it tends to mean they're upset. Like you," I pointed at him.

"How would you feel if your parents died?" James snapped.

"I would feel just as bad and pray they took Petunia with them," I said, earnestly.

"You would rather be all alone then have one relative?" he asked.

"I would never be alone. I have wonderful friends who love me, just like you," I reminded him. "Now lie down, I'll sing to you."

"You? Sing? Ugh, please, I'd rather not," he gagged.

"I have a good voice, just ask Cat, I sing in the shower all the time and she can hear me," I snapped. "Muggles usually sing this at funerals. I sang this when my grandfather died. He had never heard me sing and I sent this straight to him in heaven.

"Amazing Grace/how sweet the sound/that saved a wretch like me/I once was lost/but now I'm found/was blind/but now I see.

"T'was Grace/that taught my heart to fear/and Grace my fears relieved/how precious did/that Grace appear/the hour/I first believed. I forget the rest, sorry," I apologized. James just stared. "What?" I asked.

"You sing very nicely," he stammered.

"Thanks. You want to talk about it?"

"Well, not really, but it hasn't sunk in yet. When I start bawling is when you should worry," he gave an empty laugh. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Why?" I asked. There was something strange about James, and I couldn't quite place it. 

"Call it intuition," he said.

"Guys don't have intuition, or an inner voice, or a conscience. Women do, but not men. What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock. Almost time for dinner."

"Good, I'm hungry. Any idea what's for dinner?" he asked.

"James, your parents just died and you're thinking about food?" I asked.

"Lily, what would you expect? My parents are dead, and I'm trying _not_ to think about it! The longer I don't think about it, the longer I'm happy! You don't get it do you? I'm going to be really upset!" James shouted at me, sobbing. I looked uncomfortable for a second, then reached over and took his hand in both of mine. He turned to me, his face tear streaked and eyes red. "What am I going to do Lily?"

"Don't think about that now," I said. "Come here, just rest while I sing to you." I pulled him into a hug and rested his head on my shoulder. I encircled my arms around him as if he were a little child and rocked him gently. I sang to him softly some of my favorite songs that my mother would sing to me until he fell asleep. I laid him down on his bed and kissed him lightly on the forehead. I turned out the light on my way out. Before I left, I turned back to look at him. He was propped up on one elbow, looking at me.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The reason I know about all the stuff, well, it's because I'm a Seer," he said hurriedly.

"Cool," I said. "Now get some rest, I know you won't be happy tomorrow morning."

"G'night Lily," he whispered.

"G'night James," I whispered back. I smiled and shut the door carefully, reassured that James was asleep by his snores coming from behind the door. "And God bless," I said to the closed door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was at that moment that Lily Evans realized that she loved James Potter. It was the moment when he was crying on her shoulder, when he told her his secret, when she sang to him. She loved him and knew they were destined to be together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Isn't that sad? I think it's sweet. Sorry it's so short. Read my H/H series, I'll be posting a lot over the break. Boo, Hiss, Boo to my school for letting us out so late! Boo, Hiss, Boo to my brother's school for letting him out so early! Arg, life is so annoying sometimes! Homework is lessening though! YAY! Got any ideas to further my story? Email me: [TessWalker@aol.com][1]. PLEASE!!! You recognize it, I don't own it. Luv ya lots! Luv ya more if you R/R! Luv ya less if you flame, but still luv ya!

   [1]: mailto:TessWalker@aol.com



	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 19: Voldemort  
James:  
As soon as Lily left the room, I burst out into tears again. I stayed in bed for a while, until Sirius and Remus came up to drag me down.   
"Guys, please, I don't want anything to eat. I'm tired and I want to stay in bed," I whined.  
"No, I don't know what happened, but nothing is bad enough to refuse food. Nothing," said Sirius.  
"Said the boy that stuffs himself at every meal and never feels sick," laughed Remus. He sobered quickly when he saw I wasn't laughing. "Listen, come or don't come, but we're going to dinner. Whatever happened, I'm almost positive starving yourself won't make it better."  
"Where's Peter?" I asked. "Why didn't he come with you guys to 'cheer me up'?" I asked.  
"He went to dinner. He said that he was hungry and if he didn't see you at dinner he'd come to check on you, but he wasn't that worried," explained Sirius, scowling.   
"Give me five minutes," I groaned. "I have to talk to Lily anyway. Did she say anything when she came down?"  
"Only that you were really upset and she wasn't sure whether or not you wanted to tell us why you weren't in classes all day. That's another reason we came, what happened?" asked Sirius.  
"I'll say two words and I guarantee you'll figure it out: Voldemort and parents," I said, starting to tear up again. Remus looked apologetic, but didn't say anything. Sirius clenched and unclenched his fists as though trying to avoid hitting something. Finally, he picked up his pillow and flung it across the room.  
"Damn Voldemort!" he shouted. Remus and I looked at each other uncomfortably. "What?" he asked when he noticed the room was silent.  
"Well, you just flung an innocent pillow across the room for starters," said Remus.  
"You too?" I asked. I understood, I remembered that only last week Sirius had said he was ill.  
"Yeah, and I bet either Lily, Cat, or Remus here has their parents next," said Sirius. My stomach gave a funny jolt, as I Saw who's parents were next.   
"Let's not think about it now. I'm starting to get hungry, James, get ready, if you aren't down in the Common Room in five minutes, we're going to dinner without you," said Remus, and they left.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
November passed with little event. We heard no more about killings of innocent people and people were starting to think that Voldemort was going away. Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, giving us the lead in the house cup. Before anyone knew what hit them, it was time for Winter Break. Sirius and I were both staying at Hogwarts as we didn't have any parents left and Remus and Cat were staying because their parents were going away. Lily hadn't decided whether she was staying or not, but Peter was going because his parents were 'over protective' as he put it. Sirius, Remus and I thought it was because he was scared to stay at Hogwarts with Voldemort on the lose.   
The week before the winter holiday was supposed to begin, Lily finally signed up to go home over the holidays. So it would be the four of us over Christmas. But the day before Lily was supposed to leave, I got that jolt in my stomach that I came to dread. After Transfiguration, I ran up to Lily.  
"Lily! Lily, wait up!" I shouted and she stopped while people pushed past her for dinner.   
"What is it James?" she asked. "You need help with Charms again tonight? Why don't you just go for a float, Lacompte really isn't that bad you know..."  
"It's not about Charms. It's not about school. I've been thinking, and I want you to stay here over break. It's safer here than anywhere else."  
"James, I'm not going to be in danger. My family are Muggles. We live in the most remote place, Voldemort couldn't reach us there."  
"But if you go, then..." I started.  
"James! I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Owl me with any news okay?"  
"Okay. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too James," she said and I watched her walk away.   
The next day, I woke up early to say good bye to Lily. I went with her to the train station.   
"Bye Lily, have a great holiday. I'll owl you," I said, giving her a hug.   
"James, I'm only going to be gone for three weeks," she said, laughing, but she returned the hug. The whistle blew and I helped her heave her trunk on to the train. I waved as the train turned a corner and Lily went out of sight (A/N: This is where James realizes he loves Lily, but I didn't want a huge, poetic thing. Neither act for a while though, sorry. Maybe next year, hint, hint). I was the only first year on the platform. It was mostly older students seeing off their boyfriends or girlfriends. I climbed into a carriage with two seventh years that would take us back to the school. I sat in the carriage with two seventh year girls dejectedly, praying that I hadn't just seen Lily for the last time (A/N: In case you're slow, it's her parents he Saw getting killed).   
"So, what's your name?" asked one of the seventh years.  
"James Potter, and yourselves?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm Janis, and this is Dorothy," replied the other seventh year.   
"We think that its really cute that your seeing you little girlfriend off. Our boyfriends would never do that for us, they would much rather sleep in," said Dorothy.   
"She's not my girlfriend," I said, starting to get annoyed with Janis and Dorothy.   
"Right James, sure she isn't," said Janis with a meaningful wink at Dorothy.   
"No, she isn't. What? I swear! She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. All Janis and Dorothy did was smile and nod and pretend to agree with me. When I called them something that would make Sirius cringe, They lapsed into silence, but not before making me upset.  
"Good Lord boy! Kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Janis.   
"I used to, that is, until she died," I snapped, fighting back tears. We arrived at the castle just as I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran up to the dorm and fell asleep.   
Christmas morning I got a picture of me, my mother and father taken just before I left for Hogwarts from my aunt. From Sirius, I got Prankster's Bible, from Remus a picture of Lily, Sirius, me, Cat and himself. I smiled at it for a few minutes and put it away. Lily gave me a book of Muggle songs and a note saying that if I ever felt sad, all I could ask her to sing any of these songs. Cat sent me a picture of Lily asleep in my arms from Halloween and Peter didn't get me anything. I grabbed the picture of me and my family and my fathers invisibility cloak and ran out of the dorm with both items stuffed in my bag. I ran out of the castle to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I climbed a tree and put on the invisibility cloak and just sat there looking at the people in the picture who waved back. I heard a figure walking below me and kept completely still, silencing my sobs. The figure looked up right at me as if it heard me, but saw nothing and kept going through the forest. I was torn: should I follow it or go get a teacher. My bravery took over and nothing stopped it. I decided to follow and laughed. Lily was right, men had no inner voice or conscience. I put the photograph back in my bag and climbed down the tree. I pulled the cloak tighter around me.   
I crept silently, following the sound of footsteps ahead. Suddenly, the figure stopped. I stopped too, and hid in the bushes within good hearing distance.  
"Master," came a voice from the figure. "It is me, your faithful servant. I have brought you what you asked for." The figure revealed a parcel with a knife, food, and some other supplies.  
"Thank you, Lucius. You have been a faithful servant, and Voldemort rewards greatly for good service." The figure that was Lucius Malfoy bowed. "Has the girl gone home?" asked Voldemort.  
"Yes," replied Malfoy. "She is with her parents and sister. You are free to do with them what you will, but there is a hitch."  
"What is this 'hitch' as you call it? The plan could not be more perfect for Potter's downfall," replied Voldemort.  
"The hitch is Potter. He's a Seer, he will alert the girl when he Sees her parents dying," replied Malfoy. "We should have known, there is nothing you can do about a prophecy."   
"That is not true," hissed Voldemort. "How dare you not have faith in my plans, Lucius. I thought I proved to you that this would go off without a hitch. You should really listen more carefully Lucius. I think you need another lesson in obedience."  
"No, my Lord. I heard, I was merely commenting..." started Malfoy.  
"Don't talk back to me, Lucius. Crucio." hissed Voldemort. Malfoy fell to the ground screaming. He writhed in pain. I had enough, I turned silently and left. While I ran back to the castle, the letter I had received when I found out my parents died surfaced in my memory:  
"Potter, Potter, wizard blood so fair,   
embrace the darkness you will not dare,  
one day the good heir of whom the oracle spake,   
you will make,  
and the darkness he can break-  
therefore note,  
each and every breath you take,   
and that of whom you dote!"  
What was this prophecy that Voldemort kept talking about? I was going to tell Sirius and Remus everything and have him help me before going to a teacher. I knew it was stupid, but they would ask many questions that I couldn't answer. I wanted to go a teacher with all the answers and plan. In the Entrance Hall I pulled off the invisibility cloak and was halfway to the portrait hole, when I got another jolt. I turned around and ran straight to the owlry. I just hoped the owl would get to her in time. I got out a sheaf of parchment and scribbled:  
Lily,  
Get your parents and your sister and get out of there.   
- James   
I sent the letter off with a school owl telling it to hurry and giving it a speed pellet (A/N: Not the drug, it's just something that makes the owl get there faster). I watched the owl speed off towards Lily.   
Chapter 20: Getting James's Letter  
Lily:  
I was just washing up for dinner and putting a green ribbon in my hair when an owl flew in through the open bathroom window and zoomed around looking for a place to land. I saw that it had a note. I was overjoyed. I hadn't heard from any of my friends over the vacation. I reached out for the owl and was depressed to see how short it was. I read it with haste, stuffed it in my jeans pocket and ran downstairs. I heard a scream.  
Standing in the doorway were two tall figures in black cloaks and masks. They spotted me and advanced. I saw Petunia, huddled in a corner.  
"Petunia! Get out of here! Go! Now! Get help! Run!" I screamed at her, not taking my eyes off the advancing figures. I heard her scramble to her feet and bolt out the door. I started screaming, trying to attract attention to our house where someone would be able to help, but I didn't run. I looked over and saw my father weeping over my mother's dead body. He looked up and ran, charging at one of the figures, but before he could get any further, the figure he was running at shouted.  
"Avada Kedavra!" it bellowed and my father dropped down dead, instantly. Both figures turned to me. "Are you prepared to die, Mudblood?" asked one figure.  
"Yes," I answered shortly. In truth, I was not. I wanted to get down on my hands and knees and beg for my life. I was terrified and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.   
"That's it? Just 'yes'? No one is that brave, especially a scrawny, short eleven year old Mudblood," sneered the first one.  
"Listen you little bastard, there is a snowball's chance in Hell you're going to get me to get down on my knees and beg," I spat.  
"Well, why don't we have some fun, eh? What should we do first? I know, how about pain? Crucio," the second one said lazily. A spasm of pain that I had never experienced hit me and I fell to the ground, screaming. The pain was lifted and I looked up, murder in my eyes.  
"Bring it on, I'll never beg of anything from you. I spit on you!" and did so. "Tell Voldemort that I'll see him in Hell."  
"Will do," said the first. He lifted his wand, but I stood up and faced him. I looked   
straight into his eyes. I held him transfixed and prayed to God for help. I heard a gun go off, right before I passed out, the green ribbon in my hair flecked with blood.  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 21: Lily is okay  
James:  
It was Christmas. We were all supposed to be happy, but Cat, Remus,   
Sirius and I were sick with worry. After sending my owl to Lily, I retreated to the   
Common Room to find Sirius and Cat deep in concentration about a chess game   
that, much to Sirius's dismay, Cat was winning. Remus was trying desperately   
not to laugh at Sirius's vain attempt to capture Cat's queen, but Cat moved her   
king, and.  
"Checkmate!" she shouted. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to make   
the announcements that I, Caitlin Buckley, have beat the unbeatable, Sirius   
Black, in chess! Thank you, thank you," she said, bowing to her 'admirers' which   
were really a few people giving her the thumbs up and going back to her   
conversation. "Oh, hey James," she said catching sight of me. "Good God, what's   
the mater with you?"   
"Lily," I said. "She's next. I just sent her an owl with a warning. I don't think   
it'll get there in time."  
"James, go to Dumbledore. There's nothing else you can do, he can get   
there quicker than any of us. Go!" shouted Sirius. I bolted out the portrait hole,   
followed by Cat.  
"James, how did you know," she panted trying to keep up.  
"Intuition, conscience, inner voice?" I asked. "Why do you care, as long as   
Lily's safe, you should be happy." I turned a corner and nearly ran into the man of   
the hour. "Professor Dumbledore! You have no idea how happy I am to see you.   
Where do I start? Lily's in trouble. I felt it, you have to get there, I sent her an owl,   
but I don't know if it'll get there in time(A/N: As he's saying this, Lily's getting the   
owl. They happen simultaneously)."  
"Thank you James," he said, and turned on his heel and ran out the front   
doors. I turned and ran out to the tree I sat in before I saw Malfoy walking   
beneath me. Climbed in five seconds flat and sat there, thinking about nothing in   
particular. I saw Cat and Sirius come running out of the castle.  
"James!" shouted Sirius. "Where are you?"  
"Sirius, over there, in the tree," said Cat. She pointed right at me and I   
climbed even higher into the bushier branches.   
"Sirius, give me a leg up?" asked Cat.   
"When did you get so heavy?" grunted Sirius. "I used to be able to pick   
you up with no trouble."  
"When I came to Hogwarts, and don't talk about that now, James is right   
above us," Cat whispered.  
"Oh, I know you too well for your own good," I said to both of them,   
blowing my cover. "I know that you, Sirius, give Cat piggy-back rides all over the   
Common Room."  
"Oh, and I, too James, know you too well for your own good," said Sirius.   
"I also know that you, James."  
"Say it and I swear I will pull you tongue out with my bare hands," I cut in.   
"Good enough for me," said Sirius. "Come down and talk to us James, or   
I'll start calling you Jimmy again."  
"Seeing as you won't leave me alone until I come down," I said. "Why   
not?" I climbed down and stood, facing them both.  
"How did you know?" asked Cat. "Men don't have intuition, a conscience   
or an inner voice. But now I'm thinking I shouldn't have said that in the presence   
of two boys," said Cat backing away. "Oh well, the cat's out of the bag now."   
"Ha! Good one," I laughed. "But seriously, that's what Lily said to me when   
I told her."  
"What? I don't get it," said Sirius. Cat and I sighed.  
"Sirius, what's my name?" she asked.  
"Cat," he replied, still in the blue. His eyes widened and he started   
laughing. "Oh, I get it now. Good one." (A/N: I know that everyone, when doing   
an L/J fic, use the Sirius/serious joke, so I came up with my own. Ta ta.)  
"We should get back up to the castle. The feast will be starting soon," said   
Sirius.   
"Do you only ever think about food?" asked Cat.  
"Pretty much, yeah," I said. "Except you should hear what he talks about   
in his sleep."  
"What?" asked Cat. "Or do I not want to know?"  
"You don't want to know," I said. "Though I'm surprised you can't hear it in   
your dorm. We've gotten a few complaints, he's practically shouting."   
We walked slowly up to the castle. My stomach grumbled, and I realized I   
hadn't had anything to eat all day. Cat got tired, so Sirius gave her a piggy back   
ride. I could picture them together when we got older. It was funny, because I   
didn't feel eleven. We entered into the Great Hall. It was decorated with giant   
Christmas Trees and there were giant crackers all along the tables. Seated at the   
Staff Table was Professor McGonagall, Professor Haynes, Professor Lacompte,   
Professor Terra, Professor Luna and a few others I had never met before.   
Unfortunately, Professor Custos and Professor Dumbledore were not seated   
there.   
"Guys," I said. "There are a few things I need to tell you, and we should   
have Remus too. I'm gonna need some help."  
"What is it?" asked Sirius, dropping Cat as Professor McGonagall gave   
him a look.   
"Ow, jeez Sirius, can I get a warning next time?" Cat asked. "James,   
what's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you after dinner. Maybe Lily will be here by then," I said. As we sat   
down, the doors burst open and Professors Dumbledore and Custos ran in,   
Professor Dumbledore carrying a passed out Lily in his arms and Professor   
Custos leading the horse-faced girl I had seen with her at the start of the term.   
"Lily!"  
"James, come with me," said Professor Dumbledore, looking grave. "Mr.   
Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Buckley, stay here." Professor Dumbledore led me to the   
Hospital wing where Lily was laid on a bed. Professor Dumbledore and I stayed   
outside the curtain, while Professor Custos and Madame Pomfrey, the new   
nurse, put Lily into a pair of pajamas. Lily's sister was left with Sirius and Cat,   
which was unfortunate for her.   
"Madame Pomfrey? Will she be okay?" I asked.  
"She'll live. She's just been through a lot, got the remnants of the   
Cruatious Curse in her muscles and her parents are dead. She's still out cold, but   
she's in no way in mortal danger. Stop by tomorrow, I expect she'll be awake by   
then. Professors," said Madame Pomfrey. "Could I have a word?" I sat outside   
the curtain while I could hear them talking in low, fast whispers.   
"James?" called Professor Custos.  
"Yes?"   
"Come in here, we'd like to talk to you for a few minutes before we go to   
the feast," she said, voice shaking. I peeked between the curtains. Lily's hair had   
bits of dried blood in it and her eyelids were fluttering. I walked through the   
curtains, and saw Professor Dumbledore still looking grave, Professor Custos   
was white faced and tight lipped looking down at Lily every few minutes, and   
Madame Pomfrey was holding a piece of parchment with my handwriting on it.   
"James?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Did you write this?" He handed   
me the parchment with my note to Lily on it. I smoothed it out, and gulped   
answering. I had a feeling of what was coming.   
"Yeah, I was warning Lily to get out of there. I guess I was tad too late," I   
said, choking back tears. Many people would call me a cry baby, but I felt   
responsible for her parents deaths.   
"You weren't too late," said Professor Custos. "Do you know what would   
have happened if Lily had been killed? You and she are part of a very important   
prophecy. Have you ever heard of it?"  
"Kinda," I said. I had heard of it from the poem sent to me by Voldemort   
himself.   
"Do you know what it says?" she asked.  
"Well, I know that I'm supposed to create the person that defeats   
Voldemort. Talk about pressure," I said. Professor Dumbledore laughed, but was   
the only one.   
"Yes, that is a lot of pressure. We won't tell you all about the prophecy   
now, but lets just say that if Lily had died, well, who knows what the world would   
be like twenty years from now. You may go James," he said, eyes dancing.  
"Madame Pomfrey, can I stop by to see her tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Sure, and bring Mr. Lupin. I need to talk to him," she said.  
"James?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't blame yourself for the death of Lily's parents. It wasn't your fault,"   
he said, smiling.   
"I don't," I lied.   
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Right. I know I'm a bad girl, but flame my brother, not me. He got a   
computer for X-Mas and he didn't have a monitor, so he got mine. Lucky him,   
unlucky me. I've been out of a computer since, but my dad let me use his laptop.   
I think this is Chapter 22, forgive me if it isn't. R/R. flames welcome. Happy New   
Year all!  
  
Chapter 22: The Discussion  
Lily:  
I woke up in a strange environment. The world came into focus slowly,   
and my open eyes revealed white. I blinked again and moaned.  
"Oh, dear, good. You're awake," said a kind voice. "How're you feeling?"  
"I'm alright, just a really bad headache. Petunia!" I shouted suddenly. The   
reality of what had happened last time I was conscience came flooding back.   
Tears welled in my eyes. "Petunia! Where is she?"  
"She's fine. I left her with Miss Buckley. Now, Lily, you need to lie back   
while I go and get Professor Dumbledore," said the kind voice again.   
"I'm at Hogwarts?" I asked. I looked out a near by window and saw the   
grounds covered in snow, the Forbidden Forest looking like a forest from a fairy   
tale. "How'd I get here?"  
"It's a long story, I'm not even sure myself. You got very lucky Lily. Now lie   
still while I get the Headmaster," said the kind voice, which with my new   
knowledge I knew to be Madame Pomfrey.   
"Where's James?" I asked. I had to thank him for saving my life.   
"Probably in the Great Hall laughing it up," said Madame Pomfrey, but at   
the look on my face said quickly, "I was kidding. Only joking. I'll be back soon   
(A/N: I know that this really isn't Madame Pomfrey's character, but let's say she's   
about 20 years younger and more lax, shall we?)." I was left alone in the Hospital   
Wing to brood over my thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what   
happened, but with a snap shook my head. I didn't want to remember. The image   
of my father's rage as he lunged at the Death Eater and his fear as it raised its   
wand and before he could scream he fell to the floor, dead. My parents were   
dead. I hunched over, sobs racking my body. I felt a kind hand on my back and   
looked into the kind yet concerned face of Professor Dumbledore.   
"Miss Evans?" he asked.   
I looked up with blood shot eyes into his twinkling blue ones.  
"Do you need anything?" he asked.   
I bit my lip and shook my head, my red hair falling across my face.  
"Would you like me to get Mr. Potter?" he asked again.  
I looked up and nodded slightly.  
"I'll get him for you, we'll talk later," he said, getting up. (A/N: Jenny,   
Professor Dumbledore is talking here. Sorry folks, Jenny is kind of slow, you'll   
see these a lot from now on. If the A/N [Jenny, A/N means Author's Note] starts   
with 'Jenny', skip it unless you're confused. We're walking, we're walking…)  
Again I was left alone. I curled up in a tiny ball on the bed and pulled my   
hair over my face like I did when I was upset as a five year old. I just lay there,   
tears rolling down my cheek. Soon, I convinced myself, my mother would come   
and wipe my hair out of my face, tell me that all was well, and go wash up, it's   
time for dinner. My mother was a good cook, rich food that makes you mouth   
water (A/N: My mom cooks like that, I drool thinking about her apple pie, oh jeez,   
there we go…). Just then, a hand brushed the hair out of my face.  
"Mommy!" I shouted and hugged the person I thought was my mother. It   
turned out to be James Potter. "Sorry, I was just…"  
"Thinking about how when you're upset and your mother comes to comfort   
you," he finished my sentence. "Happens to me all the time." He smiled, but I   
didn't smile back. "What? You should be happy you're alive."  
"My parents are dead James, why should I be happy. I know exactly how   
you feel. You don't happen to sing Muggle songs do you?" I asked, knowing full   
well the answer.  
"No, sorry. I don't even sing. Ask Sirius, he can hear me from a mile away   
when I try to sing. However," he said, grinning slyly at Remus, "Remus has an   
excellent voice, and I bet he knows a few Muggle songs. Remus knows   
everything."  
"I'm sorry Lily, I love you and all, well, maybe not as much as Jamsie over   
here, but I do, but not enough to sing. I've never sung for anyone but my mother,   
oh dear, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Lily," he said quickly. "And how do   
you even know I sing?"  
"Long story. That's not why we're here. I have some news for all of you,"   
James said quickly, stopping a huge blowup. He knew that my temper was   
probably worse now and the best thing was not to think about it that much. "Lily   
here knows, but the rest of you don't. I'm a Seer," he said. It was silent as it sunk   
in.  
"James that is so cool," said Sirius. "It must be awesome." Cat and Remus   
nodded in agreement.   
"It's actually not," he said. "I See people dying. I Saw my parents dead,   
and I Saw Lily's parents dying. It's not cool, I wish I didn't have it just to spare   
pain."  
"James," said Cat, speaking for the fist time. "If you didn't have the Sight,   
we wouldn't be talking to Lily here. Think about how you saved the woman you   
will one day love," she said. James and I glared at her. "What? Don't pretend that   
you don't know it too. Sirius is right you have the perfect chemistry. Now say   
goodbye because when Lily gets out of here, she'll be down my throat about it.   
Sirius muttered something that neither Cat nor I heard, but Remus turned beet   
red and James just looked at the ground, trying not to laugh. (A/N: Jenny, I'm not   
going to tell you what he said, use your imagination along the lines of him   
wanting Lily to be his tongue or something like that [A/N: I know that they're   
eleven, but think of them as being in the 6th grade.])  
"That's not why I wanted to talk to you all, just to say that I'm a Seer.   
There's more. Last month I received a poem from Voldemort. It was signed with   
the Dark Mark, so it was probably from him. It said that I was part of a prophecy   
to create an heir that would undo evil. Pressure huh? Then, just yesterday, I saw   
Lucius Malfoy talking to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest about Lily's killing. I   
was coming to the dorm to tell you guys when I Saw Lily dying and ran to send   
her an owl."  
"Why are you still alive?" asked Cat in awe. "How didn't they see you?"  
"When my father died, he left me his invisibility cloak (A/N: Jenny, this is   
James speaking). I was using it to look at the picture my aunt sent me. I followed   
them. Here's the game plan as I see it: we figure out about the prophecy. I   
copied that poem he sent me into a notebook. We research any prophecies with   
the name Potter. To be safe, we'll check for the names Lupin, Evans, Black and   
Buckley. Where's Peter by the way?" asked James, blue in the face from talking.   
"I saw him being lugged off somewhere by Snape. What a slime ball,"   
grimaced Cat. Then she grinned, "Literally."   
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you had a great New Year! Mine was actually pretty   
boring. Anyway, here's the next part. The next part to I knew I Loved Him Then   
will be up really soon, never fear. By the way, the Jenny parts aren't meant to be   
funny, they just kind of turned out that way. J/k, luv ya Jenny! I have really bad   
grammar for one thing, so the part where Madame Pomfrey wants to see Lupin,   
I'm not sure if that's right. Never mind.  
  
Chapter 23: The Marauder's get their start  
James:  
We left Lily in the Hospital Wing with assurances from Madame Pomfrey   
that she would be out by the end of the week.   
"Mr. Lupin, can I see you for a minute?" she asked as we were leaving.  
"You can, but may you?" he retorted. Madame Pomfrey gave him a look;   
he made a face and reluctantly followed. (A/N: for you grammar stars out there   
[aka Jenny, the same as the slow one]: is it 'May I" or "Can I" I was never good   
@ grammar, got a 77 on the test. :oP)  
"Hey, James, what do you think is up our old pal Remus?" asked Sirius.  
"I don't know," I replied. "He's probably just sick."  
"Again. That boy gets sick every month…" realization dawned on Sirius. I   
had no idea what was going on. I thought about it for a minute. Remus went   
away every month. Either he or some relative was sick. I sent his mother an owl   
asking if she felt better once, but she said she had no idea what I was talking   
about. I thought about each time Remus went away. There had to be something   
connecting those times. It was a full moon. That was it: every time Remus went   
away, it was a full moon. But why did he think we would care he was a werewolf?   
Sirius interrupted my thoughts.  
"I know, I mean, did he think he couldn't trust us?" he asked.  
"What?" I asked completely in the blue.  
"You said, 'but why did he think we would care he was a werewolf?' and I   
agreed with you," said Sirius, looking at me funny.  
"Oh, didn't realize I said that last part out loud," I apologized.  
"That happened to me just a few minutes ago in the Hospital Wing, when   
Cat said Lily was going to be down her throat…"  
"I heard what you said, Sirius," I shuttered. "I don't need to hear it again."  
"Okay," he said lightly. We entered the Library, Sirius complaining loudly   
that he was hungry.  
"We just ate," I hissed. "How can you be hungry again?"  
"Because I am!" he shouted, receiving a death stare to rival Lily's from the   
librarian, Madame Legistis. "Come on, it's nearly noon. Don't tell me you aren't   
hungry too."  
"I am, but I can wait. They'll serve lunch in half an hour, can't you wait that   
long?" I asked. "This is no use, I have no idea where to begin. I've never even   
been here before. We need Lily or Remus. They spend all their free time here,   
reading and doing homework."  
"I have an idea," said a hushed voice from behind us. "Why don't you take   
a leaf out of Miss Evan's or Mr. Lupin's book and do the same?" I whirled around   
to look in the face of Madame Legistis.   
"Sorry," I whispered. "We were actually just about to leave, we can't find   
what we need."  
"Hey James, I just thought of something," said Sirius.  
"A first," came another voice from behind.  
"Hey Remus," said Sirius unsteadily.   
"Please Sirius, don't act as though we still don't know. Remus. Buddy. Pal.   
I'm going to say this, and you figure it our. You're smart enough, it'll take you   
about two seconds. We know," I said. As soon as I had said it, I saw Remus   
clench his fists.  
"Know what?" he stammered.  
"Don't play dumb, Remus. We know," I said again. Remus's hands started   
to get sweaty.  
"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, with more   
confidence.  
"Jeez Remus we aren't stupid," said Sirius. "You didn't think we'd find out   
you're a we…"  
"Shhhh!" Remus hissed. "Don't go shouting it all over the place. Yes, I'm a   
werewolf," he shuttered. "I don't exactly want to announce it to the world, okay?   
You wouldn't either, if it were you."  
"Why?" asked Sirius. "You didn't think we would stop being your friends   
just because of a little thing like that?"  
"Well," he said, unsurely. "It's not as if it would have been the first time. I   
mean, I had to make a lot of changes in my life style when I was bitten."  
"Let's save this sentimental bit for a place more comfortable than the   
hallway, shall we?" asked Sirius. I glared at him. It was a very insensitive thing   
for him to say. (A/N: A note that has nothing to do with this story, but I heard on   
60 Minutes that the 5th book is called Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix!!!!!!   
They had just done an interview with the goddess herself, and announced the   
title. Yay! You can keep going now and don't forget to r/r at the end!!!!). Remus   
on the other hand, laughed.  
"Okay, why don't we go up to the dorm?" he asked. "Race you." Remus   
broke off into a run. I looked at Sirius and we quickly followed. We turned a   
corner and saw Remus, standing dead still. I stopped and looked at him, my grin   
fading. I saw what he was looking at: Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was grinning from   
ear to ear. Behind him, I saw Snape, Crabbe and Goyle, and behind them Saria   
and Narscissa. As the only two girls in their year in Slytherin, they had latched on   
to each other and were joined at the hip. Narscissa whispered something to Saria   
and they both laughed pointedly at me. I saw someone moving behind Saria and   
Narscissa. I had no idea who it was, but I hoped whomever it was would hurry up   
and do something before we got our butts kicked by big ugly trolls.  
"So, Potter," said Malfoy. "Manage to save your little Mudblood girlfriend?"   
I turned to Sirius.  
"Why does everyone think she's my girlfriend?" I asked him. He shrugged.  
"At least he can get one," said Remus. "And watch your mouth."  
"I wouldn't talk Moon boy," he (A/N: Malfoy, Jenny) hissed. "Or I'll spill   
your secret to a certain influential teacher…"  
"He knows," he said (A/N: Jenny, Lupin is speaking). "All the teachers do."  
"And do you really think that anyone who knows him will care?" I asked.   
"We know and we still like him."  
"Yes, but see Potter," said Snape. "You all are freaks, so what you think   
doesn't matter."  
"Yes but see Snape," said Sirius, imitating him. "You all are Slytherin slime   
balls, so what you think is, oh wait, you think? Remus, James, on your mark, get   
set, go!" Sirius started to run, Remus choked back laughter, and I was shaking   
silently. Score: Malfoy and trolls: 0, Sirius and gang: 1. I tore after Sirius and   
Remus, and minutes later I arrived, last, at the portrait hole, heaving with   
laughter.   
"That's great," I hiccoughed. "We need to do that more often."   
"What's so funny?" asked Peter, who had just returned from a float with   
McGonagall.  
"Well," said Remus. "We had just seen Lily in the Hospital Wing when we   
ran into Malfoy and his trolls. Malfoy insulted Lily and me, Snape insulted the   
whole lot of us and Sirius here insulted them and it was one of those things   
where you just had to be there. What's for lunch, by the way? I'm starving."  
"Me too. This should be our hobby, making fun of the Slytherins and   
playing pranks on them. Or would anyone feel sorry for them and take pity and   
be forever thought of as a loon?" asked Sirius.  
"Sirius, that's like asking if someone likes spinach," I said. (A/N: No   
offence to those who like spinach. I personally think it's Devil's Spawn but you   
can like it if you do). "I'm in, Remus? Peter?"  
"Please," said Remus. "Don't insult me by thinking I wouldn't love to do   
this."  
"Why not?" asked Peter, grinning. "I need a hobby." (A/N: there are a lot of   
these in this part. Well, little does Devil's Spawn [Peter, Jenny] know that the   
people he is pranking and insulting now will one day be his peers. The little rat,   
how could you?! Jenny, don't ask, just don't).   
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 24: Accepting that they aren't coming back  
Lily:  
"Lily?" asked Madame Pomfrey. I pretended to be asleep because when I   
was asleep, no one was there to remind me that my parents were dead. "Lily?   
Lily Evans, don't play that with me. I know for a fact you aren't asleep. Get up   
Lily. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now. God Lord Lily, you've been in   
here all vacation! Get out for one day, I'd better get Mr. Black, he'd know how to   
cheer you up, but I know it would be fatal to your health. Come on Lily, just get   
out of bed," she pleaded. "Lily Evans if you don't get out of bed right now I'm   
going to dump you in the lake, now up. You've been in bed to long. I'm too young   
for this, Lily out of bed now! (A/N, she sounds kind of like my mom in the   
morning, hehe). Alright missy, you asked for it." She picked me up and my eyes   
flew open immediately.  
"I'm up, I'm up," I said. "I'm up, you don't have to throw me in the lake.   
Though if you did, I'd be here a lot longer. I changed my mind, you can dump me   
in the lake if you want to."  
"Lily, it's the last day of the holidays. You should be out having a snowball   
fight, or drinking hot cocoa by the fire. You do whatever you want, just don't stay   
cooped up here. It's been a week since your parents died. I think you should   
come to terms with it now," said Madame Pomfrey. "Go to your dorm, change   
your robes and go to the Headmaster's office. It's the stone gargoyle. The   
password is, 'Candy Cane'. Out, I'm locking the door behind you!" She shoved   
me out the door and I heard a click as she locked the door.   
"Madame Pomfrey you are so mean!" I shouted to the closed door. There I   
was, standing in dirty pajamas outside the imfirmary. I wanted to get back into   
bed, and I could in my dorm, but somehow I thought that would be hard to do. I   
sighed and trudged up the stairs to the Common Room. I got to the Fat Lady,   
who was snoozing. "Kollegewidgwok," I said grumpily.  
"That's incorrect dear. They changed the password a few weeks ago," she   
said.  
"But you know me, you know I'm a Gryffindor," I pleaded.  
"You need to have the password to get into the tower. I tell you what," she   
said, kindness in her eyes. "I'll go to a painting in there and see if someone you   
know is there. Describe a friend of yours deary."  
"Well, his name is James Potter. He had a lot of messy black hair and blue   
eyes. He's semi tall and he's usually around another boy that looks just like him   
and a boy with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes," I said. The Fat Lady   
disappeared and I sat down to wait.   
"Lily?" I looked behind me and saw Cat.  
"Hey Cat," I said.  
"Lily, you look awful, I mean, it's good to see you and all, but you have to   
do something about the way you look. Even Sirius wouldn't come out of his room   
looking like that," said Cat.  
"Thanks Cat," I said. "It's good to see you too, seeing as how you haven't   
been by the Hospital Wing in four days."  
"I've been busy," said Cat. "Where's the Fat Lady?"  
"She wouldn't let me in because they changed the password and nobody   
told me," I said with a meaningful look at her. "So I described James, Sirius and   
Remus for her and she went to see if they were in there."  
"They aren't," said Cat. "Last time I saw them, they were stuffing their   
faces with food."  
"Sorry dear, they aren't there. Password?"  
"Treacle fudge," said Cat. The portrait hole swung open.  
"SURPRISE!" shouted the first years.  
"What?" I asked, grumpily. I turned to Cat and she was grinning like a   
Cheshire cat.  
"We knew you were feeling down, so we threw a party for you," said Cat.  
"I'm not in the mood," I said. "You guys have the party. I have to clean up   
and see the headmaster."  
"Well then," said James. "We'll just have to get you in the mood then."  
"No," I said. "You won't." I bounded up the stairs to the girls dormitory two   
at a time and slammed the door. I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. My   
hair was sticking out at odd angles and my pajamas were rumpled. My face was   
dirty and I had an icky taste in my mouth. I took a quick shower, changed into   
some fresh robes and brushed my hair. I pulled my wet hair back into a bun so it   
wouldn't drip down my back. I trudged downstairs. No one noticed me because   
they were too busy talking. I sidled out of the room and to the Headmaster's   
office.   
"Candy cane," I said. The gargoyle stepped aside and revealed a moving   
spiraling staircase. I stepped on and it took me to a big wooden door. I knocked   
and Professor Dumbledore answered.   
"Come in, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore. He opened the door   
and sitting in front of his desk was Petunia. I gulped.  
"Hello Petunia," I said nervously. Knowing Petunia, she'd blame it on me,   
and it was my fault, but I didn't want to think that it was. She just stared at me.  
"I was just talking to your sister about arrangements for where you are to   
live at the end of the school year," said Dumbledore. "Since Petunia is five years   
older than you are, you will eventually be able to live with her. Until then, you will   
live with your Aunt Sara. She doesn't blame you in the least, Lily, if that's what   
you're worried about."  
"Which 'she' are you talking about?" I asked. "Aunt Sara or Petunia."  
"I know your Aunt Sara doesn't blame you, she's upset, but is happy you   
both are still alive," said Dumbledore. "Petunia, I don't know about. You'll have to   
talk it over with her. You're free to go, both of you." I looked at Petunia and she   
nodded. She got up and we went to the door. "Oh, Miss Evans?"  
"Yes," I said.  
"No going back to bed. You have to enjoy at least one day of your   
holidays. Show your sister around, she has to go back to school tomorrow," said   
Dumbledore. We left Dumbledore's office and were walking in the halls, when I   
had to break the silence.  
"So Petunia," I said. "Where did you sleep?"  
"I slept in your bed," she said. "For a freak's bed, it was quite comfortable."  
"What did you do to pass the time?" I asked. "I hope my friends didn't   
bother you."  
"One kid did, his name began with an S, I told him to go away. I was   
surprised when he listened. I expected him to pull out his wand and curse me. I   
read a few of the books you brought," said Petunia.   
"Is there anything you want to see?" I asked.  
"No," said Petunia. "I'm just going to get another one of your books, curl   
up and do some reading."  
"Well, I need my charms book to do some homework," I said. "But you can   
use any others if you're interested."  
"I meant the normal books you brought, not those freak books," said   
Petunia. She scowled and I just shrugged. If she was going to be that way, fine. I   
only had to see her over the summer anyway.   
"Okay, but before you start, you have to meet my friends," I said. "And do   
try to be civil." I walked up to the Fat Lady.  
"Password?"  
"Treacle Fudge." The portrait swung open and my friends were still in a   
huddle, talking. "Hey guys," I said. "I want you to meet my sister. Petunia, this is   
Caitlin Buckley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Guys, this is my   
sister, Petunia."  
"Hello Petunia," said Sirius, bowing. "How splendid to meet you." I hit him   
round the head. "Ow, what's that for?"  
"Being an idiot," I said. "Ignore him, Petunia. He's just weird."  
"You mean, more so than normal?" asked Petunia with a sneer.  
"Petunia, don't," I warned. "Sirius and James have happy wands."  
"Do not," said James.  
"Do to," said Cat. "Remember what you did to Snape? Your excuse was   
that he was ugly. I'm not condemning you for cursing him, but that was a lame   
excuse."  
"So it was a lame excuse, sue us," said Sirius. "But he does look good   
with neon pink hair, doesn't he?"  
"Better than his regular greasy mop," said Remus and went back to   
reading.  
"Lily," said Petunia. "Where do you keep your copy of Great   
Expectations?"  
"It should be at the bottom of my trunk," I said. "With the rest of my Muggle   
books."  
"What books?" asked Petunia.  
"Never mind," I said.  
A/N: that was kind of pointless, but it bridges into another part which i am too lazy to discuss.   
Right, see the little box right under this? put what you think of this story in that box, k? Great!  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 25: Voldemort strikes again  
"Like one, on a lonesome road who,  
Doth walk in fear and dread,  
And, having once turned round, walks on,  
And turns no more his head;  
Because he knows a frightful fiend  
Doth close behind him tread."*  
  
James:  
The day Lily rejoined the living was the last day of the holidays. The rest of   
the tower arrived that evening and we no longer could get good armchairs. I was   
unhappy, but when Sirius suggested a prank on Snape to welcome him back, I   
regained my normal bouncy manner that matched Sirius's.   
"So, Sirius," said Remus. "What do you propose we do?"  
"Well," said Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I read…"  
"When did you pick up a book?" I asked in amusement. Sirius pretended   
not to hear me.  
"As I was saying," he continued. "I read this book that has an index of   
pranks. I gave one to each of you with high hopes. Did anyone read the prank on   
page twenty?"  
"I did," said Peter meekly. "It's a good one, worth about a weeks detention   
though."  
"My dear Peter," said Sirius. "That's the whole point. To get as many   
detentions as possible. Don't you remember me saying that just yesterday?"  
"No," said Peter.  
"He was in the Hospital Wing, remember?" asked Remus. "He had that   
float with Lacompte and he accidentally levitated her?"  
"Oh, that's right," said Sirius with a grin. "And he dropped her on himself."  
"That's the one," I said. Peter blushed. "So explain to us this great prank."  
"Well, there's this charm that will probably never be taught at Hogwarts,"   
said Sirius. "The charm has whatever you're thinking plastered on your forehead.   
Say I was thinking I was hungry…"  
"Which he probably is," injected Remus.   
"I am, as a matter of fact. Anywho, the thought, 'I am hungry' would scroll   
across my forehead, until my thought changed."  
"So," I asked. "What's the incantation?"  
"Thinquis inquit tetius," said Sirius.   
"I don't know," said Remus. "Maybe we should try it out to see if it works   
first. What's the counter curse?"  
"Thinquis quietus tetius," replied Sirius. "Who did you have in mind?"  
"Oi," said Remus, with a grin. "Petunia, come here." Sirius and I grinned,   
too. I knew it was cruel, but she was leaving in the morning and we'd never see   
her again anyway.   
"What do you freaks want?" she asked, not looking up from her book.  
"We just wanted to say good bye," I said. "We're never going to see you   
again, and we just wanted to be polite. We promise we won't curse you." Sirius   
stifled a laugh, and Remus nudged him in the ribs trying to keep a straight face   
and Peter glared at the both of them. They turned and smiled innocently. Petunia   
looked suspiciously at Remus and Sirius and walked slowly over.   
"Yes?" she asked. I noticed she was wearing a large amount of makeup   
and it looked hideous on her.   
"Thinquis inquit tetius," I said, with sincerity.   
"What does that mean?" she asked while the thoughts, 'Hey, he's pretty   
cute' scrolled across her forehead. I gagged inwardly.  
"It means good bye in our wizard language," replied Sirius. "You can also   
say, 'Thinquis quietus tetius.' That's the more formal way of saying good bye."  
"Whatever," said Petunia. She stalked off, looking over her shoulder   
uneasily. We just smiled and waved.  
"Poor Jimmy," said Sirius.  
"Yeah," said Remus. "Meanwhile, Peter here is a fabulous actor. The only   
one who could keep a straight face. You do the talking when we get our   
detentions. But that's awful, having your friend's older sister fancy him." Sirius   
and Remus looked at each other and pointed their fingers in their mouths,   
gagging themselves. I wholeheartedly agreed. I shuddered just thinking of it.  
"Well," I said. "Look on the bright side. At least we know it works."  
*****  
Classes started the next day, but Sirius, Remus, Peter and I hardly cared.   
At breakfast, we could hardly contain ourselves earning strange looks from Lily   
and Cat.   
"What are you four up to?" asked Cat, grinning.  
"Nothing," said Peter earnestly. Sirius, Remus and I nodded in agreement.   
"Liars," said Lily. She was starting to get back to normal, though still   
shaken up. She had woken early this morning to see her sister off. "And another   
thing, you four wouldn't know why she bade me good bye with the thoughts   
charm would you?" She looked up sharply and glared at us.   
"Well, actually," said Sirius. "No. We haven't the faintest idea. Look guys,   
Snape just came in." Snape had just entered the Great Hall and was coming this   
way.  
"So," he sneered. "Mudblood. You survived. You must have imagined my   
sorrow when I heard you were alive…"  
"Thinquis inquit tetius," whispered Sirius.  
"I was disappointed," he continued while the thoughts, 'Did I put on clean   
underwear this morning?' scrolled across his forehead.  
"I would have hardly thought you cared," said Lily, reading his forehead.   
He took it as him saying that he was disappointed.  
"Of course I would. It would mean that I wouldn't have to look at your ugly   
Mudblood face," he sneered while thoughts of, 'It really isn't though' scrolled   
across his forehead. (A/N: from now on, I'm just going to put his thoughts in   
parentheses, okay? ?)   
"That's not what you think," laughed Cat.  
"Yes it is," said Snape (How does she know?). "Don't presume to tell me   
what I think."  
"Oh, she'd never do that unless you told her yourself," assured Lily (She's   
got such nice eyes).  
"But mind you," I said. "You did." (I'd like to stare into those eyes   
sometime.)  
"Excuse me Potter," asked Snape. "Who asked you?" (Big Potter, always   
thinks he's better than everyone else.)  
"Do not," I said. (Good God, they can read minds. Oh no, Lily knows,   
damn Mudblood, but such a pretty one, too.) Snape stalked off.  
"By the way," shouted Lily, so he, and the rest of the hall, could hear. "Not   
a chance you will ever stare into these eyes. Ever." Snape turned a brilliant   
shade of magenta (Great, now the whole hall knows). "What did Petunia think?"  
"What makes you think we tried it out on her?" asked Remus "We aren't   
cruel."  
"She thought James was cute," snorted Sirius. I glared at him. "Well she   
did."  
"Did she now?" asked Lily in amusement. "Thanks for the ammo guys.   
Who did it?"  
"I did," I said, blushing.   
"Thank you very much James," said Lily. "Oh, by the way," she pulled out   
her wand and pointed it at me, "Don't ever torment my sister again. For God's   
sake James. Our parents just died, cut her some slack. She was in a strange   
environment, with strange people who cursed her and violated her privacy. I   
would have thought that you, James, of all people would know better. If it were   
Sirius, fine, it's his nature. Remus, I would have been too surprised to say   
anything. Peter, I would give him a pat on the back for his courage. You? Your   
just some stuck up, arrogant idiot who thinks he owns the world. Snape is right   
about you." Lily took off, tears in her eyes. Cat glared at me and took off after   
her. Sirius, Remus and Peter were quiet. I sat there stunned.  
"What's up her butt?" I asked.  
"Come off it James," said Remus. "Don't you remember what happened   
when your parents died? You were snappish for a few weeks, your very   
unemotional and you didn't see your parents get killed."  
"I did too," I said.  
"That's different. She is emotional, and was there when her parents were   
killed and she comes from a Muggle family. She probably thinks she's the reason   
they were killed. You can't expect her to only be depressed for a week. Madame   
Pomfrey forced her out of bed, she locked her out of the Hospital Wing."  
"How do you know?" I asked, feeling uneasy.  
"Full moon, remember?" he asked. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad,   
but that's the way it is."  
"I think old Remus is right, Jimmy," said Sirius. "I would go apologize now   
before she gets too mad."  
"Alright," I said. I'm going, I'm going." I stood up, and went to look for Lily. I   
found her sitting in the empty Transfiguration classroom, crying on Cat's   
shoulder. She spotted me and motioned me to come over. I looked uneasily at   
her. "Not now," I mouthed. "I'll come back later."  
"Lily," said Cat. "You'd better clean yourself up. The other first years will   
be here soon. Oh, hey James. You should hear some of the names Lily has been   
calling you. Never knew she had it in her. I'll leave you two alone now. Lily,   
remember that he's bigger than you, and he knows more magic." Cat left, softly   
closing the door behind her.  
"Lily…" I began.  
"James, can it," said Lily. "I know you came here to apologize. Apology   
accepted." I heard a noise outside.   
"What was that?"  
"I'm guessing Peter, Sirius and Remus just arrived," said Lily, a smile   
starting to form. "What do you say to a little performance?"  
"Okay, you start," I said. "I'll follow your lead."  
"James, how could you think I'd forgive you for something like that?" Lily   
shrieked. "She's my sister!" (A/N: Jenny, they aren't really fighting, they're just   
acting to fool Peter, Sirius, Cat and Remus.)  
"Well, you know Lily," shouted James back. "You always choose the   
wrong friends! Remember Saria?"   
"Well excuse me," screamed Lily. "At least I wasn't drooling over her!"  
"Don't play the male card with me!" shouted James. "You girls, always   
going on and on about how men are chauvinist pigs! Have you ever stopped to   
think that that's a prejudice?"  
"If I can't play the male card, you can't play the weak female card!" hissed   
Lily. "I'm not weak, I can kick your butt any day!"  
"I'd like to see you try, shrimp!" laughed James.   
"Alright, you asked for it," said Lily. "Hit your self and say, 'ow!'" I hit myself   
on the arm.  
"Ow! Why you little, I'll get you for that. You'll rue the day you messed with   
James Potter!" I shouted. The door burst open and Cat, Sirius, Remus and Peter   
were all standing there. Sirius and Cat rushed forward to detain Lily and Remus   
and Peter rushed to do the same to me. I winked at Lily, and we started   
struggling against their grip.  
"Let me go!" shouted Lily. "Or I'll tell." Cat let go at once. Now only Sirius   
was holding her one arm. She hit him on the arm that was holding her and he   
dropped his hands at once. I stepped on Peter's toe and pushed Remus away.   
Lily and I ran at each other and hugged each other. Sirius, Cat Peter and Remus   
looked puzzled.   
"What is going on?" asked Cat. "You two were fighting like vultures."  
"No," said Lily. "We were mock fighting. We knew you guys were out   
there."  
"Yeah," I said. "It was Lily's idea." We took our seats and waited for   
Transfiguration to start. McGonagall walked in and was surprised to see the five   
of us sitting in our seats, talking.  
"What on earth are you all doing here?" she asked.  
"Waiting for you," said Sirius, smiling 'innocently'. "Is that a crime?"  
"Knowing your sordid reputation, Mr. Black," said McGonagall. "Yes." The   
bell rang and class started. "Today we will be learning…" BANG!  
"What the hell…" said Sirius. "I mean, heck," he added with a look at   
Professor McGonagall. McGonagall, however, took no notice. Professor   
Dumbledore's voice came on, magically magnified.  
"Students, please return to your dormitories immediately, the Heads of   
your houses will inform you. All staff is to report to the staff room." I looked out   
the window. It looked like there had been a small explosion in Hogsmeade.   
"Get back to your dorms," barked Professor McGonagall. "I'll be there in a   
few minutes." I trooped up to the tower, when I saw Malfoy passing. He pointed   
his wand at me, and muttered something. Suddenly, I felt light, and I didn't have   
a care in the world.  
"Follow me," said a voice in my head.  
Why would you go with him? Said a voice in the back of my head. Then   
another voice said, who cares? Go with him. (A/N: this is a bit confusing. James'   
thoughts are in italic and Malfoy's controlling him is the quotations. The two italics   
are kind of his devil and angel. The angel is always what he should do, the devil   
is the stupid things to do. JAMES IS NOT SKITZO!!)   
"James, where are you going? McGonagall told us to go back to the   
tower," said Sirius.  
"Say you have to go to the bathroom," said the voice.  
"I have to go to the bathroom," I said. But you don't have to go, said the   
angel. Don't you want to see the fun? Asked the devil. The devil won.  
"You can go in the dorm," said Lily. "Something happened in Hogsmeade.   
Did you see the smoke?"  
"Say no," said the anonymous voice.   
"No," I said.   
"James, come on, we have to go," said Peter. "It's dangerous."  
"Say no it isn't. I'll be fine, I'm only going to the bathroom," said the   
anonymous voice again. But it could be, don't go James. You'll get hurt, said the   
angel. Who would dare to hurt you? Asked the devil.  
"No it isn't," I said. "I'll be fine. I'm only going to the bathroom." I veered off   
into the bathroom. I saw Malfoy waiting for me.   
"Hello, Potter," he sneered. "Today is your death day." He raised his   
wand. "Stupify!" All I saw was black.   
*****  
When I came to, there was a dull pain in my head. I looked around and   
saw, though my eyes were fuzzy, that all the tables were overturned and there   
was broken glass and fires everywhere. I tried to stand up, but I was bound to the   
chair. My senses started to come back: I felt a wet blob of cloth in my mouth, the   
ropes cutting into my skin, and the dull pain in my head had escalated to a   
throbbing sharp pain. I tried to scream, for the pain was great, but it came out   
strangled and it only made me gag. I blinked a few times, and the world came   
into better focus. I heard footsteps. The door swung open so hard, it fell off its   
hinges. There stood the cloaked figure of Voldemort. He came over and took the   
wad of cloth out of my mouth.  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter," he said in an icy voice. "It's nice to finally   
meet you. I've already met your parents. A sweet couple, too bad I had to kill   
them." I said nothing. He laughed a high, cold laugh. "Well, aren't we the little   
rebel. I bet you stayed in bed for weeks, crying over my parents."  
"That's where you're wrong," I said. "I spent a day. One day, just one. See,   
what you didn't know when you killed them, was that they treated me horribly.   
They had practically disowned me for my ability."  
"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?" asked Voldemort.  
"You already know," I said. "Malfoy told you."  
"Clever boy," said Voldemort. "I will make a deal with you. Your services   
for your life."  
"No," I said. "Not after what you've put me and my friends through."  
"Ah," said Voldemort. "A true Gryffindor. Though I thought loyalty was for   
Hufflepuff."  
"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." I snapped.   
"No need to get snippy with me, Potter," said Voldemort softly. "I'm only   
trying to help you. You could be very powerful, you know."  
"I can be powerful without using Dark magic. Dark magic is for cowards   
who want an easy way out," I spat. "Like you."  
"Oh do shut up," said Voldemort. "You don't know what you're talking   
about. Crucio." A pain that I had never experienced hit me. I tried desperately not   
to scream. I let out a strangled cry.   
"Actually, Tom, I think he's quite right," said a voice filled with malice. I   
looked up to see Professor Dumbledore. The kindness and sparkle that was   
usually there had vanished. If one were to see him now for the first time, they   
would perceive him as cruel and hateful. "Are you alright, James?"  
"Fine," I lied. I ached, I was tired, cold and hungry. Voldemort was   
standing in front of me and I thought it might not be wise to let him know that his   
torture was working. Dumbledore gave him a small smile and a wink.  
"So, Albus," said Voldemort. "Come to save your student?"  
"As a matter of fact, Tom," said Dumbledore. "Yes."  
"Who is this Tom you speak of?" asked Voldemort. "I know no Tom, my   
name is Lord Voldemort."  
"Your name," said Dumbledore. "Is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are a half-  
blood. Your father was ashamed of your mother and left her. You grew up in an   
orphanage, a Muggle orphanage."  
"I am Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort.  
"Rearrange the letters," said Dumbledore. "It's an anagram of Tom   
Marvolo Riddle. You always were bright."  
"Imperio!" shouted Voldemort. An odd look flickered over the Professor's   
face for a minute, then it returned to normal.  
"That doesn't work on me, Tom. You know that," said Dumbledore. "Now,   
about taking James out of the school," he cleared his throat. "I wouldn't have   
ever dared to do such a thing, not with myself as Headmaster. Expelliarmus!"   
Nothing happened.  
"Albus," said Voldemort. "Don't insult me. You know better than that. That   
doesn't work on me. I'm too strong for that. Might I suggest something a little   
stronger? Crucio!" The spell hit Dumbledore, rebounded and hit the wall, creating   
a small hole.   
"Nice try, Tom," said Dumbledore. "Let me see, ah yes. I have just the   
thing." Dumbledore pulled a box out of his cloak. "James, I would close your   
eyes," he added. I screwed my eyes tightly shut. I heard a scream. "You can   
open your eyes now James." I opened my eyes. Voldemort lay spread eagle on   
the floor, his wand rolling across the floor. Dumbledore walked over and picked it   
up, then gave Voldemort a kick. He was out cold.   
"What did you do?" I asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"It's called Catch Dust. It will knock any human being out for twenty four   
hours," explained Dumbledore, while untying me. I stood up, quavered and fell   
backwards. "I must say, Miss Evans has been quite worried about you. Everyone   
has, well, maybe not the Slytherins," his eyes twinkled again. "Do you know who   
in the school got you here?" I racked my brain. I knew I did know, but I couldn't   
remember.  
"No, sir. I can't remember," I said. "Sorry."   
"Do you think you can walk to the carriage?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Probably," I said. "Could you give me a hand? And I seem to have lost   
my wand…" Dumbledore produced one. Out of a side door came a young   
woman, probably twenty or so. She looked quite frightened.  
"Is he gone?" she asked meekly.  
"Yes, m'dear. He's gone," said Dumbledore. "But I'm afraid he's ruined   
your pub."  
"I can fix it up, or get my brother to do it. Thank you, sir," she said.  
"That's quite alright, Rosemerta. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked   
Dumbledore with concern.  
"Surprisingly, only the Imperius curse. Shall I call for a carriage?" asked   
Rosemerta.  
"No need, I have one waiting outside," said Dumbledore. "Goodbye   
Rosemerta. I'll send someone tomorrow to help you clean up."  
"Thank you again, sir," said Rosemerta. Dumbledore put his arm around   
my waist and helped me to the carriage. In the carriage, Madame Pomfrey was   
waiting, tight-lipped and white-faced.   
"You've got him, Professor?" she asked.  
"Yes, Poppy. Give me a hand, he's very weak," replied Dumbledore.  
"I'm not weak," I protested, just before fainting.  
?????  
  
A/N: Well, I'm still alive. Fancy that. Okay, you've done the first half of r/r, now it's   
time to complete it. See the box underneath? Write what you think of this story   
there. I'm very upset because my ratio of hits:reviews is 20:1! 20:1! Come on   
people! We love hearing what you think, even if it is a flame. Please, please,   
please, please, PLEASE review. I would really like it if you did. Listen to me   
pleas. Anyway, if you recognize it from the books, I don't own it. I've forgotten to   
put these in for the past few times, so sorry to JKR, if she actually reads these   
which I doubt she does, but it would be nice.   
*From The Ancient Mariner. It's one of my favorite poems. It's by Samuel Taylor   
Coleridge. It's really good, you should read it. It's long for a poem, but a short   
read. It's fabulous, read it, but after REVIEWING!  



	16. Part 16

Chapter 26: I Haven't Written Anything on this Story in so Long that I Can't Think of a Title but it is Time to Wrap Things Up

Chapter 26: I Haven't Written Anything on this Story in so Long that I Can't Think of a Title but it is Time to Wrap Things Up

James started to come painfully into consciousness. 

"Ooooooo," he groaned. "My head."

"Shut up, Sirius, he's awake," said a voice. James opened his eyes, which also hurt, but everything was blurry. He brought his hand to his face, but accidentally smacked himself in the face.

"Ow," he said. James tried to sit up, but couldn't, it hurt too much. "Ow," he said again.

"Cat, get Madame Pomfrey," said the voice again. "James?"

"Ow," replied James. He blinked several times. "Glasses?" Someone handed them to him and he tried to put them on, but hit himself in the face again. "Ow."

"Here," said the voice. Someone put his glasses on him, and the world came into focus. "Now, James, can you say anything other than 'Ow'?"

"Ow," said James, as he tried to sit up. "I'm okay, I think. Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you, and have been for the past few hours," said the voice. James turned his head, quite painfully, and saw that the voice was Lily. (A/N: I'm taking this out of first person now because I don't like writing in first person that much. I'm ending this after year one so DO NOT hope for a sequel because this series is too painful to keep writing.)

"Hi Lily," said James.

"Hey big guy," said Lily. "You feeling any better now?"

"No," said James. 

"Cat is getting Madame Pomfrey," said Lily. "She'll make you feel better." As if on cue, Cat returned, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Like I've been beaten with a brick then put in a trash compacter," said James. 

"Take this," said Madame Pomfrey, handing him a steaming goblet of what smelled like mud. He made a face and Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Don't worry dear; it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." James reluctantly sipped the potion, and was surprised to find it tasted a bit like salt water. He felt better instantly. James gulped the potion down, and felt almost as good as new, except that he was still immensely tired, a bit sore, and extremely hungry. 

"How do you feel now?" asked Lily.

"Hungry," said James. Lily laughed. 

"Madame Pomfrey, can we bring him to the Great Hall for breakfast?" asked Lily. "If we promise we'll bring him right back?"

"Alright, fine," said Madame Pomfrey. "Bring him back before the bell rings." Lily and Sirius helped James out of bed, and he stumbled, but they held him, well Sirius held him, while Lily tried to support him. Eventually, Remus took over for Lily and she just smiled in thanks. They walked slowly to the Great Hall where James sat down and gobbled everything in sight. 

"Aren't you going to come up for air?" asked Lily. 

"No," said James through a full mouth. 

"You can't blame him, Lil," said Sirius. "He hasn't eaten in twenty four hours."

"But he's not breathing," said Lily. "You're going to make yourself sick, James."

"Relas," said James, speaking with his mouth full and giving them all a good look at his chewed breakfast. "I'm hine iey." 

"Okay," said Lily, uncertainly. She dug into her own breakfast, which was ten times smaller then James's. Half an hour later, Lily pushed her plate away. "I'm full," she said.

"I'm not," said James. Lily just stared at him. 

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Remus. "The bell is going to ring in five minutes and we have to get you back to the Hospital Wing."

"But Remus," protested James. "I'm still hungry."

"We'll visit you again at lunch," said Lily. They walked with a much sturdier James back to the Hospital wing where they picked up their books and left. 

A few days later, James was allowed to return to his classes. Weeks passed and there was no word from Voldemort. James knew he was still around, but his friends' parents were okay, and that was enough for him. Sirius was very pleased, because by the time finals came around, he had received thirty two detentions. With his first ten, Sirius had been put out, but after ten, he decided to make a game of it. Peter had bet Remus a sickle that that Sirius would have at least forty by the end of the year. There were only a few weeks of school left, so no one knew who was going to win, and while Sirius knew about the bet, no one knew whose side he was on. A week before finals started, Lily was finally able to drag the Marauders to the library with her and Cat. 

"You guys have to study," said Lily. "Do you think you can just breeze through these exams?"

"Yes," said James.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Probably," said Remus.

"I hope so," said Peter. Cat laughed, while Lily sat fuming.

"Well, you have to study," said Lily. "Because you guys can't remember everything that you learned over the year, I know that I don't."

"I remember a lot," said James.

"I remember a lot," agreed Sirius.

"I remember enough," said Remus.

"What was yesterday's Transfiguration lesson on?" asked Peter. Cat laughed even harder, while Peter glared at her. 

"Fine," said Lily. "Fail the exams. I guess I won't be seeing you next year." Lily opened her notebook to the Herbology study sheet she was working on and resumed work on it. 

"Lily, dearest," said Sirius. "Might I borrow your notebook for a few minutes?" Lily eyed him suspiciously, and Sirius tried to look innocent.

"Yes," said Lily. "But can I see it for a minute?"

"Sure," said Sirius. Lily took her notebook and took all of the study sheets out. 

"Here," said Lily, as she went back to work on her Herbology study sheet. Sirius's face fell as he took the notebook.

"Thanks," said Sirius. He started using Lily's notes to work on a study sheet of his own. Lily looked up at Sirius as he pitifully tried to make his first study sheet. She laughed. 

"Oh, here," said Lily, as she thrust her finished History of Magic study sheet into his hands. "Copy it and give it right back."

"Thank you, Lily," said Sirius. "This is for all of us, you know."

"Just make sure you give it back," said Lily. "I really don't want to make another one. That one took me three days." They all sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Lily, can I borrow your Herbology study sheet?" asked James.

"Sure," said Lily. "I just finished it." 

"Lily, can I borrow your D.A.D.A study sheet?" asked Remus.

"Sure," said Lily, as she handed it to him.

"Lily, can I borrow your Charms study sheet?" asked Peter.

"I'm sorry, Peter," said Lily. "I didn't make one." 

"Oh dear," said Peter. "Cat?"

"I haven't made one, either, Peter," said Cat. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" asked Sirius, looking up from copying Lily's History of Magic study sheet. "You aren't as good as Lily and you've had a few floats with Lacompte."

"No, I'm not as good as Lily, but who is?" asked Cat. "Besides, my floats have paid off, and I'm good at Charms now. But don't worry Peter; I'm sure you'll do fine."

Finals came and went. Sirius and James passed with flying colors, despite their minimalist approach to studying. Lily and Cat did extremely well. Remus missed a few of the exams, due to a full moon, but his record was so good that his teachers knew that they could pass him and not worry. Peter, on the other hand, didn't do so well. He passed, but barely. His one remotely good mark was in Herbology, but everyone did really well in that exam. 

Gryffindor won the House Cup, even though Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor was first with 459 points; Ravenclaw was second with 435 points; Slytherin was third with 386 points; Hufflepuff was fourth with 372 points. Everyone packed their bags, and got ready to go back home.

Sirius and James were spending the summer with James's aunt. Lily was spending the summer with her aunt Sara, but everyone was going to stay with Cat for the last three weeks of vacation. Peter and Remus went home with their parents. The train ride home was sad and joyful. Everyone was glad that it was summer vacation, but to Lily, Sirius and James it was a somewhat painful reminder of what they had lost. When the train reached the station, Lily was hesitant to leave.

"You'll owl me, right?" she asked everyone.

"Lily, we've told you again and again, yes, we will owl you," said Remus. "What more do you want?"

"To go home with you guys instead of Petunia," said Lily. "She hates me. She thinks I'm the reason that Mum and Daddy died."

"You are," said an oily voice from behind her. Lily whirled around, with anger in her eyes that James had never seen before.

"What did you say?" she hissed to Malfoy.

"You are the reason your parents died, you little Mudblood," said Malfoy. "Are you going deaf?" SMACK! Lily hit Malfoy across the face so hard that he fell down. Lily promptly took this glorious opportunity to beat the living daylights out of Malfoy. While he was on the ground, she grabbed his wand from out of his hand and threw it onto the train tracks. Now that he had no wand, he was just a scrawny, slightly short boy who had a death wish. Lily was able to wrestle James and Sirius and pin them both when she was just playing. Malfoy was only a little taller then Lily herself and so she had no trouble in giving him a bloody nose, two black eyes and a sore gut before James and Sirius came to their senses and grabbed her back. Lily glared at them with malice that said plainly, 'if you try to stop me, you're next' and they let go. Finally, Malfoy's cronies dragged her off of a groaning Malfoy. He got slowly to his feet, while holding his stomach.

"You'll pay for that," said Malfoy.

"If you ever talk to me again, I won't be as merciful," hissed Lily. With one final punch in the stomach, Lily turned back to her friends, who were staring at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Sirius. Lily laughed.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of when angry," said Lily. "It's a gift that comes with being a redhead." James and Sirius nodded.

"I'm just glad she's my friend," said Cat. "I'll see you all in five weeks, got it?" Everyone nodded. "I got to go; my parents are waiting for me."

"I see my Aunt," said James. "Come on, Sirius."

"I should get through," said Lily. "Aunt Sara is probably waiting for me. I'll see you all soon. Don't you two get killed on me, okay?" she asked James and Sirius. "Everyone gets a hug." Lily hugged Cat, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and finally James. While she was hugging James, she whispered, "You take care, okay? Don't go dying on me; we've had enough scares for one year."

"Don't worry," said James back. "I don't plan to so much as break a bone." Lily gave him one more squeeze and walked through the barrier to where her aunt and sister were waiting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was in sixth year that James and Lily finally hooked up. Sirius and Cat took much less time then Lily and James, and started dating secretly in their third year. It took James, Remus and Peter three months to find out. Remus had a brief fling with a girl a year younger then them in his seventh year. She dumped him upon figuring out he was a werewolf, but she claimed that there was someone else to spare his feelings. Peter never found anyone. 

After graduation, Cat and Sirius moved in together. James and Lily waited three years before getting engaged, and another year before getting married. Nine months later, Harry James Potter was brought into the world. 

The

End

A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked the ENDING. That's it. This series is over! It took a painfully long time to write, probably because it was my first fic. This was so horrible. This is, in my opinion, the worst thing I have ever written, with the exception of 'The Witches' which was SO horrible that I had to delete it last September because it was 200 pages of nothing. Please don't ask for a sequel, because you will be disappointed. I'm not doing anymore with this because it was too painful and too bad. You have the REVIEWERS to thank for at least getting me to finish this story. 

Thanks: I want to thank Yasmine who wrote to me and told me to continue. She brought to my attention that I had 370 reviews, which blew me away because throughout this story I think I got one half flame on the first chapter. Also Sirius Black MJ who was a correspondent of mine while I wrote this. Jenny for being so out of it that I had to write her little A/N of her own which added a little humor to these, if she's reading this: Jenny I hope you had the BEST time at camp, Jason IS a freak, and I'm going to miss you SO MUCH! Last but DEFINITELY not least are my reviewers. You guys are like the best in the entire world. You have no idea what it means to me when I sign on and open my mailbox and see that I got some reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad, it just means that YOU took the time to tell me what you thought and without you guys, all I would ever get in my mailbox would be Spam and my Jokes Subscription (here is where I plug Mailbits.com who send really funny jokes, and no I'm not getting paid). Everyone who has reviewed is wonderful (HINT, HINT, HINT). 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that JKR does. I don't own the places that JKR does. I don't own the ideas that JKR does. I don't own much of anything. 

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,

~**Twink**~


End file.
